Moonlight Dancing: High School Dreams
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Summary Inside! Now that Chad and Taylor have patched things up about their relationship being revealed, it's time to grab some grub. But everyone knows you have to face your enemies sometime...right? Author's Note Inside!
1. Story Info

**Hey Everyone! I know I haven't been out with new stuff in a while but I have been SO busy! Do you know how it is to be a freshman at a new high school and still try to write fanfiction? High School is SOOOOOOOOO busy! Anyways, while I was dealing with high school, I have been making a new story during my free time in my classes and this is what I ended up with. **

**Title- Moonlight Dancing- High School Dreams**

**Summary- Sorta like the HSM plot, except it's for dancing and with the costars. Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie meet at a masquerade dance party where they discover a hidden dancing talent. A week later, they meet up at East High and sign up for a school dancing competiton, despite what their frineds say. Plus they have to try and beat the best dancing couple in the school. Will Chad and Taylor 'break free' of what their friends say or will their cliques pull them apart?**

**Disclaimer- Don't own HSM (of course I don't. If I did, then Gabi and Troy would kiss at the end of the movie and Chad and Taylor would have love parts in the movie too! lol)**

**Rating- T or M**

**So what do you think? Review and give me your opinion. If I have 20 positive reviews on this info, then I'll post up the story. Also, I will have a new chapter for Walk Me Home soon and same as Chaylor Romance Challenge. Don't think I left those out hanging. I'll have First Daughter 2 coming out too. And I might, just MIGHT add a new chapter to Sexy Love, if you want. SOOOOO... Review please and tell me what you think, kay. Bye 4 now!**

**ChaylorFnficPrincess**


	2. New Years Cruise Party

**Hey Everyone! This is finally it. My new story is finally here. I'm glad for all the reviews that you gave me and you guys really loved my idea. The beginning kinda sucks but bare with me; it'll be a good story. Trust me.**

**Now for the World Premiere of...**

_**Moonlight Dancing: High School Dreams**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Distribution- I do not own HSM or Cheetah Girls 2, Kenny Ortega owns both. (If you are wondering why I said I don't own CG2, you'll see how in a few minutes.) I also don't own Stranger with My Face by Lois Duncan.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

New Years Eve

The Dreamer cruise ship. The best cruise ship in the world to celebrate New Years. Especially when the ballroom was filled with music and people dancing everywhere. But somewhere on the cruise was the lounge area, where Taylor McKessie was reading 'Stranger with My Face' by Lois Duncan (I've read that book and it's a fabulous book. If you love suspense books, this is the book for you to read.) She loved reading suspenseful stories because it was so mysterious and suspenseful, just like she liked her books.

When it came to the part when Laurie was trying to astral project, the book was snatched by her mother.

"Mom! I'm almost done," Taylor complained.

"Taylor, that's enough reading for one trip. It's time to go to the party. Come get ready," Taylor's mom said.

"But mom, I can't _dance_," Taylor whined.

"You'll never know until you try. You know how your father is," Taylor's mom replied, giving Taylor the "eye look".

Taylor sighed as she got up from the couch willingly and followed her mom to their room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the cruise……………

Chad Danforth was listening to T.I. on his iPod while jogging on the treadmill. He was on the highest incline and was sweating like crazy, to be only wearing a wifebeater and basketball shorts. Just then, the exercise room door opened and in came his little brother Joel and his little sister, Lianna. They were both twins, Lianna being the oldest by 8 minutes and 41 seconds, so they went and did everything together. Chad noticed them coming towards him so he pressed the stop button and jumped off the treadmill.

"Mom wants you to come back to the room…" Joel started

"…So we can go to the dance party!" Lianna continued.

"Tell mom I'm not going," Chad replied as he wiped his face off with a towel.

"But mom says you have to come," Lianna said.

"Well tell mom that I'm not gonna waste my last day on vacation by going to a stupid party," Chad said.

Lianna and Joel looked at each other. Joel pulled out a cassette player out of his pocket.

"Well, since you said that, here's what mom said," Joel replied as he pressed play on the cassette player. It was Mrs. Danforth's voice and she was angry!

"Chad Jordan William Danforth!" You are going to this party whether you like it or not! And if you don't, no basketball or video games for your first week back to school!" Chad's mother yelled from the cassette player. The bushy haired boy's mouth was wide open when his mother yelled his punishment. _'All over a stupid dance party,' _Chad thought, _I don't wanna lose my games for that! Especially basketball!'_

Joey and Lianna snickered as Chad left the exercise room in a dash. They faced each other and bopped fists.

"I told you…..he always falls for it," Lianna told Joey as they too left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later….

The dancing party was still in full swing with 1 hour left before the New Year. Two people were on the dance floor and they looked so professional at ballroom dancing. A man and a woman were on the musician stage singing a beautiful song with musicians behind and all around the singing couple.

Soon, Taylor's parents and Taylor walked into the room. Taylor was dressed in a light purple spaghetti top and a light purple ¾ length skirt. She wore silver heels, silver hoop earrings and a silver heart necklace. Since it was a masquerade party (**Forgot to tell you guys that, SORRY!)**, she had a purple mask with purple feathers and it covered her top part of her face.

Her parents left her by their table to go talk to some of their friends so Taylor sat at their table drinking water.

A few minutes later, the entrance door opened and in came the Danforth family. Joel was wearing a blue suit and blue tie with black dress shoes. He wore a blue mask with spots of black on them. Lianna was wearing blue too but in a lighter color. She was wearing a light blue dress with flowers in it and white dress shoes. She wore a mask similar to Joel but it was in a lighter color and the spots were white.

Chad came in last with a black suit and dress shoes. He didn't really want to wear his black and white mask but his mother wanted it with him just in case. So he just kept it in his pocket. Now he really wished his dad was here as he leaned on the back wall. **(If you don't know what I mean by that, you'll see later on in the story.)**

Soon after, the dancing couple stopped dancing when the music and everyone applauded. The host came up to them and congratulated them as they left the floor.

"How about that ballroom dancing?" the host said. Everyone cheered and clapped. Taylor softly clapped and continued to drink her water.

"Who's gonna dance next to the tango?" the host asked the crowd. Everyone started looking around to see who would dance next. Joel and Lianna came up to Chad and dragged him to the dance floor.

"What are you guys doing? I don't dance tango," Chad exclaimed.

"Yes you do. Mom taught you a few days ago," Joey replied.

"That was only a little tango. Besides, I don't wanna dance in front of all these peoples," Chad said.

"Well we want you to dance, okay!" Lianna said.

"But…" Chad started but it was too late. He was already on the dance floor and everyone was clapping. Chad turned around and gave his younger twin siblings an evil glare.

"All right. Now go and choose a partner, because it takes two to tango," the host said.

Chad looked around to see who would wanna dance with him. He put on his mask and looked around. His mother, oh no. He didn't want to get embarrassed in front of everyone. Chad kept looking around until he saw a girl around bout his age and was wearing a purple top and skirt **(Now I wonder who THAT girl is…..)**. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Chad asked her.

Taylor looked up and bit her lip. The boy looked very handsome but she didn't want to turn him down just because she couldn't dance.

"I can't dance," Taylor replied softly.

Chad took her hand and asked, "Have you tried dancing?"

Taylor blushed lightly. "A little bit," she replied again.

"Well, it's time to put it to the test," Chad said with a smile. He took her hand again and led her to the dance floor. The music started to play as they got to the floor and everyone was cheering for them. Chad and Taylor faced each other, both of them nervous. Chad placed his hand on her waist and another held Taylor's hand. Taylor placed her hand behind Chad's back and her other hand held Chad's.

"I don't know tango," Taylor whispered.

"I know a little bit, just follow my lead," Chad replied as the music started building up.

STOP! **(A/N- Now this is where I would put something from the CG2 in here. If you guys have seen the Cheetah Girls 2 and remember the tango that Joaquin and Dorinda did, that's the dance that Chad and Taylor are gonna do. If you remember the scene, then I don't need to write it out. If you haven't seen the tango, it is on YouTube. I will have the URL for the tango on my profile if you haven't seen the tango. So for now, I'll just write the lyrics to the song off the Cheetah Girls 2 and move on to after they did the tango off of Cheetah Girls 2.)**

_Follow me into my world_

_Let your worries fade with every step you take_

_Baby whatcha waiting for_

_Let the tango take control_

_Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)_

_My hand is out, just grab a hold_

_Watch time fade away (Watch the time just fade away)_

_My arms will keep you safe (My arms will keep you safe)_

_It's just you and me (Girl just you and me)_

_Dancing in this dream (Dancing in this dream)_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_I know the feeling's real; I won't let it stop, no_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Now that I have you next to me_

_Everything is how it should be (Oh yeah)_

_Baby, don't fight the feeling_

_We're floating on the clouds_

_If I could, I'd never come back down (Oh no)_

_Let's just keep on groovin' groovin'_

_Watch time fade away (Watch time fade away)_

_My arms will keep you safe (My arms will keep you safe)_

_It's just you and me (Girl just you and me)_

_Dancing in this dream (Dancing in this dream)_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up (Don't wake me up)_

_I know the feeling's real; I won't let it stop, no_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me; take a chance (take a chance)_

_Feel the tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Dance with me_

_(I'm dancing with you)_

_For this moment in time_

_(My dreams have come true)_

_My darling just dance with me_

_If only for one night…_

_Musical breakdown_

Chad was looking down at Taylor when the tango ended. He had dipped her in the finale and everyone was cheering for them. Taylor looked up at Chad; both of them were surprised and shocked at what just happened.

They actually had a dancing ability.

"I'm sorry to ask you this so late, but what is your name?" Chad asked.

"Taylor." Taylor answered, "And yours?"

"Chad." He replied.

Chad pulled Taylor back up and they both bowed to everyone. Chad could see the shocked faces of his little siblings as he and Taylor walked off the dance floor.

"Did you wanna go outside?" Chad asked Taylor when they got their cup of hot chocolate.

"Sure," Taylor replied. Chad smiled as he opened the door that led to the deck. They both stepped outside and soon then, Taylor felt a cold wind. Chad saw this and he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Taylor's shoulders.

"Thank you," Taylor said.

"No problem," Chad replied, "So I guess you actually do have a dancing ability."

"Well I didn't know I could do, but you said you only knew a little tango," Taylor smirked.

"I guess learning tango with your mom gives you a lot of ability, hun?" Chad joked. Taylor laughed and then the countdown to New Years began.

"10….9….8….7….6…." the crowd was shouting as the deck filled with people. Chad and Taylor looked around shyly, knowing what would have to happen next.

"5….4…..3…..2…..1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered. Chad and Taylor looked at the sky to see the beautiful fireworks.

Chad looked down at Taylor as she was looking at the fireworks. _'It's midnight now. Should I kiss her?' _

Taylor looked up at Chad and saw him looking down at her. '_I bet he's wondering if he should kiss me. Or should I kiss him? I don't know!'_

They leaned in a little closer until Taylor pulled back at the last second. "I guess I should tell my parents happy new year,"

Chad smiled. "Yeah yeah me too. Except not your parents; my parents…and siblings. Hey, I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow before I leave,"

Taylor smiled back. "Ok," she replied. She digged into her purse and pulled out her sidekick as Chad got out his iTunes Cingular phone. They took pictures of each other on their cell phones and got each other's numbers.

"Just so you know, dancing with you was the best thing that ever happened to me on this cruise," Chad started as he saved her number on his cell phone. While he was talking, Taylor tried to make a quick escape out from the crowded deck.

"So where do you live?" Chad asked as he turned around. No Taylor. He looked beyond the crowd and saw Taylor waving goodbye at him. He waved back and looked at her picture on his phone.

"Taylor," Chad repeated. He put his cell phone up and headed back inside to see his mom and siblings. Chad already saw his mom when he came through the door and he immediately ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Happy New Year, mom," Chad told her.

"Happy New Year too, Chad," Ms. Danforth told him as she held him close. "You know sometimes I wish your father was here, celebrating new years with us."

"Yeah, mom," Chad replied, "I know." He looked up out through the sunroof in the room and saw a star shinning out above the rest. _'Happy New Year, Dad," _Chad thought before him and Ms. Danforth left to go find Joel and Lianna outside.

**Well, that's my first chapter in 6 full pages. I hoped you like it so far. Now if you haven't noticed in the end, Chad's father is dead. There are more details that will come about his death later. Also, you will see more parts in the story that I will say that I will copy off the Cheetah Girls 2 because it's an AWESOME movie, if you haven't seen it. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. You guys know what to do. R&R. My newest chapter of WMH will be up sooner than you think kay? Read and Review. THANK YOU!  
**

**ChaylorFnficPrincess**


	3. After the cruise and School Preparations

**Hey Everyone! It's me again. I just HAD to get this out now b/c it was on my next part of my updated list, I'll have it up later so you can see what stories I'll be updating in order from now on. And besides, this chapter was haunting me every time I would go through my notebook; it would be there….waiting for me to type….so you can read it…. IT'S STARTING TO SCARE ME! Anyways, here's the newest chapter to Moonlight Dancing: High School Dreams. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: **After the cruise; School Preparations

When the cruise ship finally docked onto the San Francisco port 2 days after New Years, all the people unboarded the Dreamer ship. Vacation was over and the New Year had just begun. The McKessie's and the Danforth's unboarded the ship along with all the other passengers, getting everyone's numbers and all. Behind the parents was Taylor and Chad in a heated conversation.

"I'm telling you, fajitas are way better than enchiladas and tacos," Chad told Taylor.

"No way! Enchiladas taste better than fajitas. How do you know what they taste like anyways?" Taylor asked.

"I had a Mexican dinner on the cruise and I tasted all of them," Chad said.

"Liar," Taylor replied.

"What? I wasn't even lying!" he exclaimed.

"Your eyes dilate when you lie, plus I had the Mexican dinner and there were no enchiladas," she explained.

"Oh, well I swore I ate something that I didn't like," Chad blushed.

"It's all right. I did wish they had those enchiladas, though," Taylor replied and they both laughed.

"TAYLOR! The car's here," Mrs. McKessie yelled through the small crowd.

"I'm coming! Well, I guess it's time for me to go," Taylor said as she grabbed her messenger bag filled with her laptop and tons of other things that kept her company through the trip, before she met Chad.

"Yeah. My mom should be coming back with the car too," Chad replied, "You'll call me later, right?"

"Yeah, you call me too if I don't," Taylor said.

"Of course," Chad said. They gave each other a hug and Chad helped Taylor get her bags and put them in the truck.

"It was nice meeting you, Chad," Taylor told him when she let down her car window.

"It was nice meeting you too. Hope I see you again," Chad said.

"Same here," Taylor replied. She waved him goodbye to him as the car drove off. He waved back and went to where his mom and his siblings, thinking about the last few days him and Taylor spent together. As friends.

On New Years Day, they hung out in the teen center most of the time surfing the Internet, drinking smoothies, getting to know each other better, playing foosball and of course, at night, dancing (not the ballroom dancing).

The next day, they were by the pool half the afternoon and then they went to the movie theater to watch **Akeelah and the Bee**. (**A/N- I added that into the story b/c I just watched it again yesterday since my mom got the DVD and my name's in it. Pretty cool, hun? Continuing!) **That night, their families went to dinner together and after that, Chad and Taylor had fun on their own by going around the ship and accessing onto the top level, looking out on the ocean and chilling in the Jacuzzi. Chad has an uncle that works on the ship; that's how they got up there.

Chad thought about his few times when they came close to kissing but either one of them or both would pull back. .He was in him mom's car and his mom was trying to get his attention.

"Chad! Are you there?" his mother asked.

"Hun?" Chad said as he looked at his mom; his younger siblings snickering at him.

"I said 'did you like the cruise this year?'" Ms. Danforth asked.

"Yeah, it was cool," Chad replied.

"He only liked it because he met _Taylor!_" Lianna smirked.

"Yeah!" Joey said.

"Shut up!" Chad exclaimed as he blushed.

"Chad Danforth!" Ms. Danforth exclaimed back.

"Sorry, sibs," Chad murmured.

"Well, the McKessie's live in Albuquerque too so maybe you can see her around town," she replied.

"Cool. I wonder what school she's going to…" Chad wondered as he looked back out the window, thinking about when he would see the beautiful brown eyed girl again.

100249131168413065432035456503165016406540694960

A week past and Taylor and Chad still hung out. They hanged out at Paladino's Pizzeria, watched a few movies, and even went shopping. Every time they would hand out, Chad would always forget to ask her what school she went to. You could say that he was in deep with Taylor McKessie, as just friends.

The first day back at East High came fast and as Chad rode the bus to school, he thought he was never gonna see Taylor again. Chad's thoughts were interrupted a few seconds later by his good buddy and best friend.

"Hey Chad!" Troy exclaimed as he sat next to him.

"What up, man?" Chad replied. They did their secret handshake and knocked fists.

"How was the traditional cruise vacation?" Troy asked, waiting for the same "boring" reply that Chad would give him.

But this year, his answer was different. "It was fun," Chad said.

Troy stifled a laugh, "Fun…come on man. You've got to be kidding me. It was actually fun!" Troy asked again.

"Yeah. It was something different about it this year," Chad replied, "I…sorta met a girl."

"Don't you always, Chad?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I'm serious. It wasn't like those 'one night stands' man. It was something real," Chad said.

"So, are you and this girl friends or..." Troy said.

"Man, we're just good friends. She lives in Albuquerque and we've been hanging out since after the cruise," Chad explained as the bus stopped in front of the school.

"Well, maybe you'll see her at school today. Now, get your thought away from her; we have to focus on the basketball championships in 2 weeks," Troy told him as he got out of his seat and started to the front.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that, man. Let's go," Chad said. He followed in suit with Troy and was greeted by his teammates and the cheerleaders. He shoved Taylor at the back of his mind and basketball was on the top of his mind once again.

13546546816131961313651161320354650680606468060

"Are you ready for you first day back?" Taylor's dad asked her as he drove her to school.

"Yep. I got an e-mail from the school yesterday and I have to introduce a new student to the school," Taylor said excitedly.

"That's great, baby girl. Do you know what the person's name is?' Mr. McKessie asked again.

"A girl named Gabriella Montez. Sounds like a pretty nice person," Taylor replied.

"Well, I know you are going to do good this semester. Any good new classes?"

"Umm…" Taylor said. She went through her refined binder and found her schedule. "Just chemistry, music history, multimedia presentations **(One of my fav classes right now at my school!) **and Italian; all AP classes."

"That's my girl!" her dad smiled. Taylor smiled back and looked out the window. The last 2 days before school was non-stop school for Taylor. She had gotten e-mails from the school's secretary on the new students and who Taylor was assigned too, since Taylor was on the Welcome Committee, and of course, her schedule. She had also gotten e-mails from the supervisor of the Scholastic Decathlon for their next meet and what the topic was about. Taylor already had her supplies and stuff ready before the cruise so there was nothing for her to worry about.

She and Chad had tons of times to spend together while Taylor was busy with school. One night, their families had dinner at Taylor's house and they all had fun. Her, Chad, Joey and Lianna played Scene It! Junior, Disney Scene It, and Harry Potter Scene It in the basement; Chad won twice and Taylor won once in free 4 all but they won all 3 when it was teams while the parents was in the living room chatting. Their parents became good friends and so have Chad and Taylor. Now Taylor was thinking, 'will Chad be at my school?' Her thoughts were ruined as the stopped and it was in front of the school.

"Have a great day, Tay Tay," Mr. McKessie rhymed.

"See ya later, daddy-yo," Taylor replied as she got out of the car. Taylor bravely put a smile of her face and entered into East High School, not knowing what surprises may come to her.

**Well, what do you think? Good, hun! I tried my best, didn't I? Now here's my updating list so you can see which stories I'll update in order from now on.**

**101 Kisses- Chaylor Style**

**Walk Me Home**

**HSM Tribute**

**Moonlight Dancing: High School Dreams**

**Chaylor Romance Challenge**

**First Daughter 2: So We Meet Again…**

**So next on my list is a new chapter for CRC (cheers!). I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated that. Hope you're happy guys b/c I've been having writer's block on that story so badly and I finally have a one-shot for one of the themes. If you can guess which theme I'm gonna use in my Romance Challenge, write what theme it is in your review and your first and last name and your age and gender and I will put you in my next chapter for Chaylor Romance Challenge. Here's a helping for you, it's a two-fer. That means two themes in one chapter like my last chapter in CRC. The choices I have for you are of the following: A. Beach/Color, B. Homework/Books, C. Knight/Perfect, or D. Dying to Know/Secret. First one with the correct answer will play a role in my next chapter. **

**Well I gotta go now. You guys know what to do! Read and Review! And may the best person win!**

**ChaylorPrincess**


	4. Back to School Surprises

**Hi guys! Long story short. Here's the newest chapter for Moonlight Dancing. Enjoy!**

Taylor went through the front courtyard to get inside of the school but there was a huge crowd there so it was hard to get through. She went around the crowd and headed to the school. Taylor immediately turned back around and squinted at the huge group. She could have sworn she saw a big puff of hair in there. _'Maybe it was just my imagination,' _she thought. Taylor walked into the school and headed to the front office. She smiled when she saw her good friend at the desk waiting for her.

"Hey Raquel," Taylor greeted.

"What's up Tay?" Raquel replied. She gave Taylor some papers and came out to where she was.

"So I heard that you have to introduce a new girl to the lovely East High. You know we are getting so many new people nowadays," Raquel said.

"I know. Her name's Gabriella. She sounds sweet," Taylor replied, looking at Gabi's profile and her own schedule.

"Yeah, and I also heard that you had a great time on the cruise. Why is that?" Raquel smirked.

Taylor started blushing as they left the office and headed to the front bulletin. "Well, on New Years, they had a masquerade dance party and this guy had asked me to dance with him," Taylor started.

"But you don't know how to dance, Taylor. And how old was he anyways," Raquel interrupted.

"He was around my age. And I know I can't dance, but he knew a little tango too," Taylor said.

"Oooooh, you guys danced tango?" Raquel asked with her Spanish accent and smirked.

"Yeah Rocky, can I continue?" Taylor asked.

Raquel rolled her eyes and posted a flyer for the Scholastic Decathlon on the bulletin. "Go ahead,"

"So anyway, we were kinda slow on the dance but the more the song played, we got better and better. Me and him were like experts by the end," Taylor told her as she too put up flyers for the Scholastic Decathlon.

"Really? That's great. Did you hang out more after the dance?"

"Duh! Our parents are even good friends now. We did tons of stuff together. He so sweet and cute and nice and...

"O, Taylor. Enough of the fragments. What is his name?"

"Ch--"

Taylor was interrupted by the crowd from outside who came into the building. It was, of course, the Wildcat basketball varsity team. Troy was leading the crowd with his teammates, hencing that he was captain. Taylor and Raquel looked at each other when they all came though the door. Taylor looked at the crowd and blinked twice. Was that _Chad_ she saw in the group? She took a second look at the crowd but they turned and headed down the hallway.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year, how tribal," Raquel sneered. Taylor sighed and picked up her bag as the warning bell rang. Raquel followed in suit and they both went down the hallway.

"When am I supposed to be meeting the Gabriella girl?" Taylor asked.

"You and her have the same homeroom so you might see her there," Raquel replied.

"Ok, that's good," Taylor said. She stopped in front of her homeroom and gave Raquel a hug.

"Thanks for sticking with me all this year," Taylor thanked.

"No problem, gurl. Oh, you never told me what that guy from the cruise name was," Raquel replied.

Taylor blushed and said, "Chad."

Raquel raised her eyebrows and looked at Taylor. But before she could say anything else, the 2nd warning bell rang, signaling 2 more minutes until class.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you later," Raquel said. "See ya later, Tay!"

"Bye," Taylor said. She went to her assigned seat in her homeroom class which so happened to be her Shakespearean Literature class. Taylor pulled out her papers and looked at her schedule. _'AP Chemistry: duh!, Algebra II: cool enough, Shakespearean Literature: weird. Who else got stuck in that class and it as a homeroom except for me, AP Music History: Easy! AP Multimedia Presentations: cool software plus internet time, and Italian II: nice!' _Taylor thought about her new classes. She took out Gabriella's profile and began to look over that.

Then, a short, petite girl, Taylor's height, nervously walked into the classroom. She went up to the teacher and showed her schedule and the teacher gave her a seat diagonally from Taylor. The girls smiled back at the teacher and walked over to her desk and hopefully, get her first new friend.

"Hi, are you Taylor?" the girl nervously asked.

Taylor looked up from the paper and looked at the girl. Her eyes grew wide. Taylor looked down at the paper in her hand and back at the girl.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked.

"No no no. I'm gratefully sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Taylor McKessie, your student advisor," Taylor said.

"Oh yeah. The principal said you were gonna show me around but he didn't see you in the office," the girl replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that too. But you're Gabriella right?" Taylor asked.

"The one and only," Gabriella said.

"I'll probably call you Gabi for short," Taylor laughed alongside Gabriella, "So you have to tell me your favorite subjects,"

"Uh..." Gabi stuttered.

"Science and math," they both said.

"Really?" the girls repeated.

"You like science and math?" Gabi asked.

"Well, it was my easiest classes to excel in, but it's mostly for Scholastic Decathlon," Taylor replied.

"Same here."

"You were on your school's decathlon team? You should sign up for ours; we have a competition next week and there's a definite spot for you.

"Maybe...I'll think about it," Gabriella said.

Taylor smiled and Gabriella smiled back. Inside Gabi's head, she let out a long sigh. It didn't take too long to make a new friend. Then the bell rang and the rest of the students poured into the classroom. The teacher closed the door as soon as everyone got settled in.

"Good morning and welcome back from Winter Break. I'm your new homeroom teacher, Ms. Jetson and I will certainly take no exceptions for anything at all," Ms. Jetson started as she handed everyone tons of school paper.

Taylor rolled her eyes and took out her binder when she finally noticed who was in front of her. It couldn't be, could it? She was very curious and tapped the person on their shoulder. The person turned around and they both gasped.

"No way!" Chad and Taylor said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be said, Mr. Danforth and Ms. McKessie?" Ms. Jetson asked.

Chad turned away from Taylor and looked at the teacher. "No. Nothing else, Jetson," he smiled.

"Well that's good because anything else you have to say will be said in detention after school!" Ms. Jetson exclaimed.

"What!" Taylor exclaimed.

"No way, Ms. Jetson. Come on, we need Chad in today's practice after school today. Can you let him just this once?" Troy asked.

"If you want to save him, then you will have to join them. Detention for you too, Bolton!" Ms. Jetson said.

"How did that all go together?" Gabi whispered to Taylor, but of course, Ms. Jetson caught it.

"Montez, I'm not surprised that you want to join in this charade. Detention for you," Ms. Jetson said. She was on a roll.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Ms. Jetson opened the door and let out a big huff.

"You two. I would expect better from you two than these hooligans in here. Being late to my homeroom class. Detention for both of you!" Ms. Jetson sneered.

"But Ms. Jetson, our car pool person came late," a blonde girl said to her.

"No excuses. Detentions for you both," Ms. Jetson exclaimed, handing the two detention slips. They took them and headed to their seats, the girl having a pissed off look on her face.

Taylor rolled her eyes at the two kids who came in. They, of course, were Kasey and Mario. The best dancers that ever came to the school. When Sharpay and Ryan left for a performing arts school last year, they had taken over. Kasey and Mario weren't related at all, they were just a dancing couple.

No really. They go out.

Mario met Kasey at a dance class in 5th grade and they became partners in every dance. Soon enough by 8th grade, they were going out. From romantic dates to dancing competitions, they did it all. And were the best. This was why Ms. Jetson took them in pride like she did with Ryan and Sharpay. They were like them, but like I said, aren't related; just a couple.

They sat down next to each other and looked away from the other students. Ms. Jetson put down her detention pack and continued with her announcements.

"As you may or may not know, our annual dance competition is coming up and we are very welcome to have new competitors come up to the stage. You need a partner to audition and the auditions are tomorrow," Ms. Jetson announced.

The bell rang before she had a chance to finish the rest. The whole homeroom started to head out the door, away from the insane teacher. Chad was already outside and waited by the doorway for Taylor.

"Hey man, what are you waiting for?" Troy asked when he passed Chad.

"Um, I needed to ask Ms. Jetson something. You know we have her 3rd, right?" Chad replied.

"Yeah I know. Don't be late for practice though," Troy said.

"I won't man. See you later," Chad said as Troy left.

Taylor and Gabriella packed up their stuff in the room and started to head out the class.

"I can't believe I got a detention. On my first day here," Gabi moaned.

"Hey, I have it too. We'll survive it together," Taylor replied as they headed out to the hallway. When Taylor turned her head, she immediately saw Chad. Her heart started to beat faster and she grew nervous.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" Gabi asked her.

"Um...uh...Hey Raquel!" Taylor exclaimed, seeing the junior coming down the hallway.

"Hey Taylor. Is this Gabriella?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah, and we all the same 1st period. Isn't that a good coincidence? Well, can you show her where it is? I got stuff to do," Taylor said in a rush, seeing Chad looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Sure." Raquel replied. Gabi smiled and talked to Raquel while the both of them went down the hall. _'Another new friend, this is my lucky day,'_ Gabi thought.

Taylor sighed and turned back to Chad. Both of them just staring at each other, not believing that the other went to this school.

"Oh my.." Taylor started.

"God. You go..." Chad continued.

"To this school, yeah? I didn't know you went here either," Taylor finished.

"Yeah me neither," Chad replied, "Wait.."

Taylor giggled a little. "You mixed yourself up, Danforth," she said.

Chad shook his head and they both started down the hallway.

"So, what are your classes this semester?" Chad asked.

"I have Italian 2, Multimedia Presentations, Chemistry, and tons more. It's kinda weird though that I have a Shakespearean Literature class," Taylor said.

"Really? I have that class too. Unfortunately," Chad joked.

Taylor laughed softly and smiled at Chad. He smiled back and nudged her shoulder. Taylor did the same thing back until they stopped in the intersection of the main hallways. They looked at the big bulletin box for the sign-ups for the dance competitions.

"I didn't know that many people in this school can dance," Chad said.

"Maybe they can just see if they can get in the show," Taylor replied, "What if we sign up? I mean, we did the tango..."

"Nah no way. There's no way I can be able to embarrass myself in front of the school," Chad stated.

"What's embarrasing, Danforth?" Mario interrupted, making Chad jump, "is knowing that you can dance, period."

"Oh shut it, Lopez," Chad sneered.

"Now don't go being mean to my baby, Chad. He is 3rd best player on the basketball team, well according to Coach Bolton," Kasey smirked. She turned to the bulletin and signed both hers and her boyfriends name down on the list. She turned around and saw Taylor.

"Oh, were you gonna sign up for the competition too, Taylor?" she smiled.

"No not really, just looking. Me and Chad were, you know, browsing around," Taylor smiled back.

"Well, if you ever try to go for the competition, you might as well not try at all since me and my baby win every year," Kasey cooed as Mario wrapped his arms around her waist, "that is, is if you haven't noticed,"

"Oh don't worry, we've noticed. And if you haven't already heard," Taylor said, "there's a new dance couple in Albuquerque that can probably knock you out of the competition."

Chad stifled in a laugh and caught up with Taylor as she breezed by the couple.

"Who do you mean, you two?" Kasey asks.

"Chad, you probably can't dance worth a shit," Mario sneered.

"Oh yeah, you really didn't hear it. It's called 'Word of Mouth' but yet you guys use that everyday," Chad told them. He caught up to Taylor and continued walking with her, while the dancing couple was left in mid-shock.

"Nice going there, Danforth," Taylor said.

"Well, it wasn't as good as yours was," Chad replied.

Taylor blushed. "Thanks," she said, "Well, here's my class. Maybe I'll see in that Shakespearean class,"

"Ok. I'll see you later. Bye Taylor," Chad said.

"Bye Chad," Taylor softly said. Chad smiled and headed off to the gym. Taylor entered the classroom and saw Raquel and Gabi looking at her.

"What did I do?" Taylor asks.

"Was that the guy you met at the cruise?" Raquel asked immediately.

"Yeah," Taylor said as the final bell rang. She turned around in her seat, which was next to Gabi's, and started showing Gabi the ropes in Chemistry. Raquel started writing in her science journal, knowing that she had to do something to get Taylor away from Chad.

**Well, that's that. I hoped you liked it! Two updated stories in one day. I need to do this more often. Well, you know what to do. R&R!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	5. Flirting with the Enemy

**What's up my peeps? This is the FCHS Princess here. Just today, January 15, 2007, I saw HSM on Broadway and it's so amazing. Way better than the movie itself. If the Broadway production of HSM is in your town, I recommend you get tickets to see it. It's an amazing show and you will love it.**

**Now here's what you all have been waiting for. The first updated chapter of Moonlight Dancing: High School Dreams for 2007! Enjoy!**

**(P.S. - I just decided that the theme song of this story will be Dance With Me by Drew Seeley. I might change it but for now, that's it.)**

_Follow me into my world_

_Let your worries fade with every step you take_

_Baby whatcha waiting for_

_Let the tango take control_

_Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)_

_My hand is out, just grab a hold_

Taylor and Raquel were showing Gabriella the ropes of the chemistry class, so she can be able to catch up. Before too long, Gabi was solving the chemical equations like she was born knowing it. Gabriella was very happy that she finally had friends who would help me and was like her as well.

In the last 10 minutes of class, it was left for socializing. Before that time, while the class was working on their class work, Raquel was working on how to separate Taylor from Chad. It's not that she didn't like jocks; she hated them and knew what they can do to people like Taylor. It wasn't worth the risk to send her best friend out like that and to have her chewed up and spit out like gum.

In the social minutes, it was left for a questionnaire for Taylor McKessie from Raquel Brigand.

"So Taylor, how did you and Chad meet on the cruise?" Raquel immediately asked her.

"Wait, who's Chad?" Gabi interrupted.

"He's…." Raquel started.

"He's a guy I met on the cruise I went on over break. He also goes to this school," Taylor said, interrupting Rocky before she said anything that would hurt Taylor's feelings.

"Was that the guy you were talking to after homeroom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, he's really sweet. You should hear what happened on the cruise," Taylor stated with a smile. Then, she dished out all the info about what happened on the cruise, from the dance to the activity-filled day, the Jacuzzi to the departure. Including the parts when they had almost kissed. Raquel almost had enough with how much Chad was sweet and nice to her. She could have exploded if she heard another sappy story about Taylor and the lunk-head Chad Danforth.

But overall, she got all the answers she wanted.

**At school basketball practice…..**

"So really Chad, you have to tell me. What happened on the cruise that got you all happy about it?" Troy said, passing the ball to Chad.

"I met a girl like I told you. She was really cool and we had a lot of fun together. I think I like her, dude," Chad replied, taking a shot and making it from the outside J.

"Does she go to this school?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Chad said slowly, worried about what Troy would say next.

"Oh my god, dude," Troy stopped.

"What?" Chad asked.

"You like Maria?" Troy told him.

"Who's she?" Chad said, passing the ball to him.

"She's the new head cheerleader, duh!" Troy said, in a dumb voice.

"Troy, that's not the girl I'm talking about,"

"Oh. Well who are you talking about?"

"Taylor!" Chad exclaims loudly. The whole team stops and looks at Chad and Troy. Troy had his mouth open and turned to the team.

"Alright guys, practice's over. Shower up!" he yelled to the team. They put the balls up in the bucket and headed towards the locker room, without saying another word.

"Taylor? Taylor McKessie?" Troy asked. Chad nodded.

"Scholastic Decathalon captain Taylor McKessie?" Chad nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Brainiac Tay—"

"TROY!" Chad exclaims.

"What? I'm just saying! Why aim for her anyways?" Troy asked him.

"She's cool and I can understand her better than any other girl I had a fling with," Chad explained.

"Dude," Troy says, putting his arm around Chad's shoulders, "She's a brainiac, a science geek; you are co-captain of the basketball team; a jock. Do you see the difference here?"

Chad rolled his eyes and pushed Troy's arm from around him. "So? She's really cool," he replied.

"Just promise me that when she goes all smart on you, you have a good comeback," Troy asked him.

"Whatever, man. Look, the bell is gonna ring anytime soon and I need a shower. Let's go," Chad said. They both jogged to the locker room, leaving the basketball and their conversation in the gym.

**3rd Period- Shakespearean Literature: Ms. Jetson**

Some of the students were already in the classroom before the warning bell rang, including Taylor and Gabriella. It was probably the only class that Taylor would have without Raquel and she was glad!

"So why does Raquel not like Chad?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"You know, for someone who is new, you ask a lot of questions," Taylor told her as they both laughed, "she doesn't like him because he's a jock,"

"What's wrong with them?" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, the school you are going to now is a clique-estic school. Everyone's separated by their clique. You fell into the geek arena on the start," Taylor explained but she stopped when the final bell rang, the jocks coming in at the last second.

"You better be glad that you came in right when the bell rang or otherwise, your detention will be longer," Ms. Jetson started. The guys took their seats and she began class.

"Welcome to the Shakespearean Literature class. If you don't know why you're here, it's a recommended course for you 11th graders," Ms. Jetson said.

"Who made this a recommended class? The board of Ms. Jetson's?" Troy joked. Some of the students laughed at the joke, including Mario but Kasey had shut him up.

"Do you want more time into your detention, Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Jetson asked him.

"No, sir… I mean ma'am," Troy stuttered.

"Ok then. Now get out a piece of paper, you're going to need to know what this semester will be all about," Ms. Jetson said.

The students groaned and got out some paper. The literature teacher then started writing stuff on the board about the outline of the semester and every unit they were gonna take. Under Chad's notes paper was an empty blank sheet he saved for the right moment. While Ms. Jetson was writing, he wrote something down on the blank piece of paper and passed it diagonally downward to the curly black-haired girl.

Taylor jumped at the site of the folded paper. She looked around and slowly opened the note.

**Hey Taylor. How are all your classes so far? –Chad**

Taylor smiled and looked at Chad who was smiling back at her. She turned back around, blushing furiously. Tay got out her special purple pen and replied back. The note-passing continued for the longest until Ms. Jetson ended the notes and let everyone have social time.

**Chad, _Taylor_**

_**Going good so far. How was practice in the gym?**_

**Harsh. Troy had gotten to me about you.**

_**Really? Are you ok?**_

**I'm fine. I can survive anything!**

_**Sure you can. Raquel was kinda doing the same thing to me today in Chemistry.**_

**Oh god. You're friends with Rocky Bullwinkle?**

**_Hey, there's nothing wrong with Raquel_**. **_Don't call her that!_**

**Sorry. Me and Rocky, scratch that Raquel, haven't been on good terms since elem. School.**

_**Oh ok. Sorry.**_

**It's aight. Hey, since free period's next, I wanna take you somewhere. You wanna go?**

_**Where is it?**_

**That's for me to know and you to find out.**

_**Oh clever Chad. Ok then. I'll go with you.**_

**Alright. Talk to you soon.**

While they were passing notes, Troy happened to see what they were doing. He couldn't believe it. After he deliberately told Chad not to mess with them, he does it! Troy saw some of the conversation on the note before Taylor had folded it back up and put it in her purse.

It was finally social time after the hand-breaking note taking. Before Troy got to ask Chad what they were talking about, he was already next to Taylor, kneeling beside her and talking to her. Troy sighed and started to gather his stuff. He looked around the room, looking for someone to talk to. Jason and Zeke were talking about some odd thing that they had seen on the Animal Planet; Kasey and Mario were doing…something and everyone else seemed to be occupied.

Except one person.

Beside Taylor was the new girl, Gabriella. That was all he knew about her. She was writing something down in her notebook, all her books stacked on the side of her desk. _'She must be a geek or something. Well, it wouldn't hurt to just talk to her. It's like what Chad said,' _Troy thought. He sat in the empty seat behind her and softly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she quietly said as she turned around to meet the cutest boy she has seen on the planet. Her breath got caught in her throat as she looked at him.

"Hi," she choked out.

"Hi, you're new right?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, that's me," she said.

"Oh ok. Um…I'm Troy. Troy Bolton," he introduced.

"Gabriella," she said back.

"Gabriella, I like it," Troy replied with a smile, his hand touching hers. Gabriella looked down and blushed. First, new friends, now, a new crush. What else is coming her way?

**With Chad and Taylor...**

"What's Troy doing with Gabriella," Taylor said, looking back at her new friend.

Chad turned around to see his best friend, flirting with Gabriella. The hand touch, the swift hair movement and the breath-taking smile. He was at work, yet again.

"Oh God, I hope she isn't falling for that," Chad whispered to her.

"Looks to me like she is," Taylor replied, "but if you admit, they do look cute,"

Chad smiled back at Taylor. The bell rang, signaling free period. Everyone gathered their stuff and started to leave the classroom.

"Don't forget to sign up for the dance competition. Auditions are going to be held tomorrow during free period!" Ms. Jetson told everyone as they left. Troy had grabbed his small stack and left the classroom with Gabriella. Chad and Taylor did the same but left in a different direction. They stopped at Taylor's locker to put her stuff away and to not be suspicious, grab the janitor's key from above the doorway to the janitor's closet.

"Why do we need his keys?" Taylor asked him.

"You'll see why," Chad said. Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to follow him. They went down a flight of stairs and stopped at an restricted door. Chad found the key and unlocked the door.

"Chad, I don't think we should go down here," Taylor warned him.

"Taylor, you take too many precautions. Just let loose for a bit," Chad replied, opening the door for her. She looked around, making sure that no one was looking and went through the door and down the stairs. He locked the door back from the outside and closed the door behind him.

"Just follow me," he told her. She grabbed onto his hand as he led her through the dark staircase. They stopped at the bottom and Chad turned a left. He let go of Taylor's hand and turned on the light. Taylor gasped at what she saw.

There were 2 red couches and a refrigerator next to one of the couches. On the other side of the room was a table and a bookshelf filled with books and magazines. Next to the shelf was a TV that was on top of another small shelf that had a PlayStation 2 and a X-Box inside of it. **(Hey, I know that there is no way that this is ever possible but just stay with me on this. My imagination is going loco right now. Lol)**

"No way!" Taylor exclaimed, "How did you do this?"

"Me and Troy re-vamped one of the basements in the school. It's our secret place for free periods and skipping classes," Chad explained.

Taylor gave him a look. "Not that we would skip class though," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor mimicked. She sat down on the couch and Chad sat next to her. "This is so awesome! I can't believe you guys did this,"

"I know. It was unbelievable for us that electricity works down here," Chad joked. Taylor laughed and looked down at her hands. Chad quieted down and started to look around the room. Both were very nervous about what to do next.

"So….that dance competition," Chad started.

"I really want us to do it," Taylor blabbered.

"What?" he said.

"I mean, come on. We were great on the cruise, why not here?" Taylor asked.

Chad's eyes lit up. He had a plan. "Yeah, why not _here_?" he repeated.

"Huh?" Taylor replied.

Chad got up and placed a CD into his stereo and pressed play. Spanish sayings sung by Jennifer Lopez started to play through the speakers as Taylor raised her eyebrows at him.

"Come and dance with me," Chad asked her.

"Chad…" Taylor replied.

"Ah, come on. You said that we could be in the competition, why not just see if we still got it," Chad said, smiling at her.

Taylor smiled back and took his hand. He immediately spun her around and she stopped her body close to his. She could feel his breath on hers as she pulled away from him, working her hips to the beat. Chad couldn't breath how Taylor was dancing in front of him. A smirk coming onto their lips, they soon developed a mambo routine.

Full of lust, passion and sexy movements, they flowed to the beat. Chad popped her out and brought her back in, him holding onto her wrist. Taylor loosened herself from his grip and they continued to mambo. While she turned and swayed against Chad's body, she accidentally licked her lips and softly moaned. Taylor's mind started to go crazy. _What am I doing? It's not that I like him like that. I wonder what he thinks of me now. God, he feels so good against me. Taylor STOP IT!, _her mind ranted. _Whoa, was that a moan or what? I swear it was from Taylor. She keeps seducing me and I'm falling for it badly. I need to do something about this,_ Chad thought in his head.

The break came and Chad took control. He led her around, twisting her and pulling her close to himself. She wrapped her arms around him as he led her into a fast dip and immediately pulled her back. The song was ending but both of them were in the deepest of sexual tension. Now they were closer than before; both feeling each other's breaths on their faces and had one thing on their minds. They had chemistry and they had it big time.

'_Should I? She looks so hot right now,'_

'_I wonder what's he thinking about. He looks so cute up close. Oh god, I gotta do something,'_

"I think I might get something to drink right now," she whispers. She moves her foot back but her whole upper body is glued to his, his eyes looking at hers; never letting go.

"Ok then. You can do that, or," Chad replied, breathing slowly, "just….kiss…me," he said the last word so softly, it faded as his lips touched hers. It was like fire igniting on a match, the heat from lighting up the fireworks. It was what they felt as they kissed and what they felt throughout their whole body. They couldn't let go of each other or this feeling. Taylor didn't know what to do so she pressed more into him and responded. Chad was ecstatic on the inside now. His tongue touched her lips and it immediately gained access into Taylor's mouth, without having her think it through.

It only took her a few seconds to realize what he was doing to her. She pulled back and away from Chad. They both tried to catch their breath, both in a daze and in confusion of what just happened. The loud shrill of the bell made them jump and soon they heard footsteps from the hallway, upstairs.

"Um, I think I have to go to class now," Taylor stuttered, trying to find her jacket and her purse.

Chad came out of his daze and caught Taylor by the hand as she was on her way up the stairs. "Taylor! I didn't mean for that…"

"No, it's ok. I just…I have to go, Chad. I'll see you later," Taylor told him. He let go of her and she continued up the stairs and closed the door behind her. Chad sat down on one of the stairs and Taylor laid her back on the door.

'_What just happened down there?' _was the only thing going through their minds.

**Oooooh. Chemistry between Chad and Taylor is starting to heat up. I know I added some small Troyella into the story but it'll develop more when we get in depth into the story.**

**Game Time- If you can tell me what J Lo song that Chad and Taylor was dancing to (the first 5 reviewers who get it right) will get a sneak peek of the next chapter of one of my stories of their choice. Sounds cool right? It is and here's another clue for the song. The video for this song was in Sepia color. That means that the video was filmed in a brownish type of color. **

**You guys know what to do! Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	6. Sexy Sway

**What's up everyone? It's me again. I finally have enough time to update another story and so I chose Moonlight Dancing. It's another one of my personal favorites and if you think that the last chapter was hot, well it's gonna get even hotter! Just wait and see.**

_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no

Taylor walked around her room, still thinking about what happened that day in school. What was she thinking? She just met him over a week ago and now they kissed. _'Oh, why did I have to meet him over dancing?'_ she asked herself as she flung back onto her bed. Taylor had closed her eyes only for a moment and suddenly, someone knocked at her bedroom door. Taylor bolted up immediately. "Coming," she said as she straightened up herself and opened her door. Chad stood at the door, his head popped up when the door swung open.

"Chad...what are you doing here?" Taylor asked him, worried about her appearance which was red girl boxers and a black long-sleeved tee.

"I, uh, was gonna tell you that I was sorry about what happened today in free period," Chad apologized.

"No, it's ok. I mean, it's how we teenagers are right?" Taylor replied.

"Yeah, yeah.." Chad said. Awkward silence hit them right now, embarrased and worried about what else to say.

"Uh, you can come in, if you want," Taylor asked him.

"Ok," Chad smiled. Taylor stepped aside and let Chad into her starry blue room.

More awkward silence. Chad was observing Taylor's room very well. There were stars and moons on the walls and the walls were painted dark blue and black, like the night sky. On her ceiling were glow in the dark stars and moons and her bed was...well you get the theme right?

"Your room's nice, Tay," Chad complimented.

Taylor blushed from the use of her nickname. It sounded so good, coming from his mouth. "Thanks." she replied, sitting down on her bed, next to him.

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe we should try out for the dancing competition at school," Chad murmurmed.

"Really? You think we have a chance?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, come on. You're kidding me right? Who was the girl that said that we were just as good as we were on the cruise this morning?" Chad joked. "Maybe, I don't know."

More awkward silence. Taylor was getting tired of this. And he had only been here for 5 minutes!

"Uh, well I can find us a song to dance too and maybe we can just do how we did last time," Taylor compromised. She walked over to her desk and looked over her CD collection. She smiled when she found the CD. Taylor took it out and put the CD into her CD player on top of her drawer. Choosing track 1, the music flowed out of the boombox.

"May I have this dance?" she asked him. Chad smiled and took her stretched out hand. He spun her around and held her close to him. Back and forth, their feet moved in sync like it was choreographied. They were at it again.

_**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more **_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

**_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak _**

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, take me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me

Sway (sway)

Chad and Taylor swayed with the Pussycat Dolls song and it was very sexy I might add. Taylor swayed her hips against Chad's and it drove him crazy. He stopped what they were doing and held her close, holding her hips still. They were so close to each other, they might have exploded from the sexual tension they gave off while dancing.

"Chad," Taylor breathed, "I can't handle this anymore,"

"Me neither. I love you so much Taylor," Chad told her.

"Me too. Just kiss me right now," Taylor replied and he immediately replied, pressing his lips against hers. She opened her mouth and his tongue went in and wrestled with hers. Pulling her closer to him, he laid her down on her bed and started kissing down her neck. Taylor moaned as she felt his hands go up her shirt and to her bra, living the fantasy she wouldn't want to get out of. Chad came back up and softly kissed her lips and Taylor's hands roamed Chad's chest, feeling and imagining his abs. She flipped him back over and kissed him down his body as he moaned her name.

"Taylor..Taylor...Taylor...Taylor...TAYLOR!" A voice yelled at her.

Taylor bolted up from her bed, it was dark outside and her mom was at in front of her, not Chad.

"Huh?!" she gasped.

"It's time for dinner. I've been calling you for 20 minutes now. Save the sleep until you get your shower," her mom said.

"Sorry, I'm coming," Taylor replied. She straightened herself up and went downstairs, still thinking about that fantasy she had. It felt so real, but why?

---HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--

The next day, Taylor didn't even think about Chad when she got to school. She didn't even talk to Gabriella or Raquel when she got to her locker. All she did was get her books and head off to homeroom. Raquel and Gabriella were very suspiscious of this.

"What's wrong with Taylor this morning?" Gabi asked Raquel.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it has to do with a guy named Chad Danforth," Raquel sneered.

"You know, he did take her somewhere during free period yesterday," Gabriella rambled.

Raquel turned to look at Gabriella. "Oh God," she breathed. The warning bell rang scaring the two girls in the hallway.

"Try and talk to Taylor. Ask her about what happened yesterday, ok?" Raquel told her new friend.

"Ok, I will," Gabriella replied. They went their separate ways to their different homerooms. Gabriella reached Ms. Jetson's room within minutes and saw Taylor writing something down in her purple composition book. _'She writes in there all the time. What can she be writing in there?' _Gabi thought. She reached Taylor and tapped her on the shoulder.

Taylor looked up and slammed her comp book shut. "Hey," Taylor said.

"Hey Tay. Why did you avoid us earlier this morning?" Gabriella asked.

The final bell and the rest of the students came in. Chad also came in and looked right at Taylor. Taylor looked away from him and replied to Gabriella, "I'll tell you in Chemistry, ok,"

"Ok," Gabi said nervously. She stole a glance at Chad before taking her seat.

"Good morning everyone! Welcome back to this wonderful Tuesday. Today, as you may know, is the auditions for the school dance competition, both single and pairs. I hope to see you guys and girls come and show off your lovely dance moves for the intense competition.

"When is she due back on the mothership?" Troy whispered to Chad.

Chad smiled but changed it to a nervous look. Should he try out for it, and mostly, with Taylor? He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Taylor writing in her comp book yet again. She managed to look up at him but snapped her head back down. This was gonna be a long day.

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and the start of the 1st period. In Chemistry, Taylor managed to tell Gabriella about what was her problem. Raquel wasn't in the class at the time b/c of junior class issues. Gabriella understood and that it wasn't neither fault of what happened yesterday. Soon enough, it was time for free period.

After second period, Chad was at his locker putting all his stuff when Troy appeared next to him.

"Hey man! What's up?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much, man," Chad replied.

"Oh ok. Well, the team was going into the gym to work on our free throws and plays. You coming, co-cap?" Troy asked him.

"Umm..._I need to see if Tay is going to do the dance competition._ I wasn't planning on coming man. I have to try to see if I can raise up my grades in my classes," Chad lied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're getting ready to fail in 2 classes. Yeah, you need to do that. I'll just catch ya later, dude," Troy said.

"Ok, see ya!" Chad replied, doing their secret handshake. Chad headed out down the hallway and around the school to the auditorium.

In a matter of 10 minutes, would have been shorter if it wasn't for running into the principal, he reached the auditorium. It looked like 1/4 of the whole school was in there, all in a line, ready to get a number to audition. Chad slipped in without looking and sat in the back row. _I wonder if Taylor's gonna be here or not, _he thought. Just then, the door opened and Chad ducked onto the floor to only see Mario and Kasey walk through them. They headed down the aisle and everyone parted when they came through. Finally, Ms. Jetson came in and everyone took their seats around the auditorium. Another guy and girl was behind the teacher as they all walked onto the stage. Chad peered from the seat and had his hair pulled back, to have a more of disguise.

"Guys and gals, singles and pairs, I welcome you all to the auditions for East High's 5th annual school dance competition. As you know, the winner of the single and the winner of the pairs competition will continue onto the Hillsbury Regional School Competition and win tons of great prizes. But first before we start thinking about winners, we need competitors first. We need 10 singles and 5 pairs for our school competition and one from each will win the school prize. First we will audition singles first and then pairs. If you make it onto the competition we have our lovely co-dancers Sara and Tony **(now where did I get this couple from? lol) **who would gladly help you perfect and choreograph your moves priar to the competition. Shall we dance?" Ms. Jetson said.

Everyone clapped and Ms. Jetson sat in her nearby desk in the audience. Sara and Tony just looked at each other and sat on the nearby bench on the stage. Chad got up on his seat and relaxed. It was going to be a long free period.

12345678900987654321234567890-098765432

30 minutes later, Chad was just amazed. They were in the pairs auditions now and it was amazing to see how many students at the school have talent and some of the them that just sucked. In the singles, people did a big variety of dances. Hip hop, Jazz, African, Tap, Ballet and just plain crazy stuff. Some of the pairs were really good but most of them messed up only once...or twice...maybe more than three times.

The door was closed softly behind him and Chad slightly jumped. He got up and was immediately in front of...

"Taylor?" he asked.

Taylor looked up at him. "Chad? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was looking at the auditions. What are you doing here?" he replied.

"I...I was gonna do the same thing," Taylor said shyly. She looked up at him fully. His hair was pulled back and she liked it like that. She can see his face more.

"Um...why is your hair pulled back," she asked.

"Oh that," he said, touching his hair.

"Don't take it down. It looks good. You don't want your friends to know you're here right," Taylor guessed.

"You're a good guesser," Chad replied, making her smile, "What about you?"

"I was bored at the library and decided to see how the auditions were doing," Taylor replied. Chad nodded and smiled back at her. It wasn't until Ms. Jetson said something that scared both of them.

"And finally we have one more couple signed up, Mario and Kasey. It'll be a pleasure to see what great talent we have at this school from these two angels," the teacher complimented. Mario and Kasey smiled as they got up onto the stage. Mario shoved the boombox to Tony and sneered, "Track 4," while Kasey only smirked at Sara. The other couple rolled their eyes and Tony pressed play on Track 4. Soft music began to play and Mario started walking towards Kasey, taking her hand and spinning her softly. She spun into position and they started off in their waltz.

Taylor and Chad snuck into the back row and watched Kasey and her boyfriend dance. They had to admit; they were good. Real good.

_**Have you ever seen the sky so beautiful, colorful, wide and wonderful  
Have you ever felt the sun shine so brilliently, raining down oh the unity  
Have you ever wanted more? (wanted more) **_

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see

Think of all the days you've wasted worrying, wondering, hoplessly hoping  
Think of all the time ahead, don't hesitate, continplate, no its not too late  
Have you ever wanted more? Don't you know there's so much more

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see

Tomorrows horizons  
Full of surprises  
Don't let them chase your dreams away

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see  
believe in what you see  
believe in what you see

They ended in a beautiful position with Kasey on her toes leaning towards Mario, who was holding her, as they stared at each other. They was scattered applause but a look from Kasey made it into an cheer-filled applause. Ms. Jetson was standing up, wiping her eyes and clapping, saying "Bravo, brava!". Chad and Taylor looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the attention the couple was getting. Mario and Kasey got out of their position and bowed to everyone.

"Well, does anyone else want to do a last minute audition?" Ms. Jetson called out to everyone, while all the auditioners were starting to leave. Chad and Taylor looked at each other, one last time.

"You sure you don't want to do it, Taylor?" Chad asked her. Taylor had a nervous look on her face as she bit her bottom lip. Should they?

Mario and Kasey had already walked out the other exit, leaving Sara, Tony and Ms. Jetson.

"No, good, done!" Ms. Jetson said. Picking up the remaining pieces of paper, she said goodbye to Sara and Tony and headed out the door. Taylor sighed, it was too late. Chad saw her face and placed his hand on her knee.

"It's ok, Taylor. We've got next year," Chad said softly. Taylor nodded as she got up. Not watching her step, she tripped over the half step and fell in the aisle. Sara and Tony looked up and ran towards Taylor. Chad muttered a curse word and started to help Taylor up.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked her, holding her hand as she got up. Taylor nodded as Tony and Sara reached them.

"We saw you fall. Are you ok?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Taylor said softly.

"It's ok. Were you here for the auditions? They're kinda over," Sara asked.

"Um, well you see..." Chad started.

"Yeah, we were. But I had freaked out and I don't know. I should have," Taylor confessed.

"It's ok. It happens to everyone. I'm Tony and this is my best friend aka dance partner, Sara," Tony introduced.

Taylor and Chad introduced themselves at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. Tony and Sara could tell what type of situation they were in.

"Well, if you guys were gonna audition, can you guys dance?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Really? Let's see," Tony replied. He started off to the stage, Sara, Chad and Taylor following him. Tony put in a CD and pressed play. When the music played through the speakers, Taylor stood stiff. _This is the music from my dream, Oh God!_ she thought.

"Taylor, you ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Taylor replied. Chad smiled and held Taylor's hand. It was just like in the dream all over. Chad had spun her around and held her close to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her hand, they swayed to the music. Sara and Tony were impressed. They looked like professionals. The song continued and the dance moves were harder and harder. It was like they were pushing it to the limit **(lol)**. Chad and Taylor played it like it was a seductive competition, both working the moves filled with lust and love.

**_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_**

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, take me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me

Sway (sway)

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now

When the song ended, they ended so much more closely than from Mario and Kasey's performance. Sara and Tony were super impressed and clapped in their performance. Chad and Taylor were breathing hard from the dances, they didn't know that Ms. Jetson was in the auditorium, scoping their whole performance. She too was clapping from their performance. Ms. Jetson walked down the aisle with two papers in her hand now.

"Danforth! McKessie! Very impressed by your rhumba performance. Would very like to see that in the pairs competition," Ms. Jetson told them. Chad and Taylor looked at each other in shock. She saw it too?!

Ms. Jetson smiled and held out the papers for the duo. "Can't wait to see more in the dance competition on Friday. Be prepared," Ms. Jetson said, as they took the papers. She smiled and walked out of the auditorium, while Chad and Taylor had shocked and surprised looks on their faces.

"We're in the competition!?" they exclaimed.

**And that's where I'm leaving it at right now. The song that Mario and Kasey were dancing to was 'Keep Your Mind Wide Open' by AnnaSophia Robb from the Bridge to Terabithia soundtrack. The song that Taylor and Chad were dancing to in Taylor's dream and at their surprise audition was 'Sway' by the Pussycat Dolls. That song is going to play a HUGE role in this story. Believe me! If you haven't heard the song yet, I'll have it on my profile. It's a great song especially for this specific dance story. **

**Well, there's the new chapter everyone has been waiting for. Hope you liked it a lot. You know what to do! R&R!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	7. Talks, Shocks, and Lego Blocks?

**Hey Everyone! I hoped everyone liked the new chapter of Walk Me Home. It took me a while to get all that in. Now it's the one that everyone has been waiting for. The new chapter of Moonlight Dancing! Everyone has been begging for me to update it but I just couldn't get anything for it. Now it's ready! **

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente_

"So…I had no clue we were gonna make it onto the competition," Chad said as they were walking through the school. It was after school and everyone had already left. They were talking with Ms. Jetson about the rules of the competition.

"Me neither. I guess we had ability to do it," Taylor guessed. She looked through the small stack of papers that Ms. Jetson gave them both.

"I wonder what my parents are gonna say about this," she murmured.

"They'll probably be proud of you. Don't worry about it. They'll definitely let you do it," Chad replied.

"I know. This is just something totally different for me. I was always into my studies and nothing else. Now dancing comes in and everything…" Taylor explained as they both went through the front school doors...not seeing Ms. Jetson put up the competition teams list on the front bulletin board.

"Yeah I know. It's something new for the both of us," Chad said, his hand softly brushing by Taylor's open hand.

She softly blushed and replied, "Yeah," as they continued to walk silently all the way out to Chad's car.

"Do you need a ride home?" Chad asked.

"Well, I guess yeah," Taylor smiled. She got in the passenger side and was greeted by a mint smell.

"Chad, why does your car smells…and looks good and clean?" Taylor asked, looking all around his truck.

"Why? You think it's weird or something?" Chad asked, starting up his car.

"No, I would expect jocks or people like you to have messy cars," she smirked.

Chad looked over at her in shock, "Taylor McKessie, I'm appalled."

Taylor only laughed in reply and turned up the radio. 'My Love' by JT (**Justin Timberlake**) was playing and they both grooved to the beat all the way to Taylor's house.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the McKessie household. Taylor let herself out of the car as Chad rolled down the passenger window.

"Thanks for the ride, Chad," Taylor thanked

"Anytime, Tay," Chad said with a smile.

"What do you think everyone is gonna say about the competition?" Taylor asked.

"Don't worry! They probably won't even find out about it," Chad replied, "I gotta head out now. See you tomorrow, Tay"

"Bye Chad. Don't forget practice starts tomorrow," Taylor told him.

"I'll be there," Chad said. He rolled up the window and drove off. Taylor walked up to her house, smiling. _'Tay…I like that,'_ she thought.

7845612.7864561237861236

The next day, Kasey pulled up early to school. She was happy yet anxious about who made it into the competition. She knew that her and Mario was a shoe-in but who was gonna be their competitors is what she was worried about. Her chauffer opened the door for her and she strutted off to the school. Students clearing the way for her as she strolled by, whispers going around her. _'What's everyone talking about?'_ she thought to herself. She opened the door and saw almost everyone crowded around the bulletin. With a straight face on, she went through everyone to get to the bulletin.

And then she saw the list.

"But…what…..uh….huh…," she stuttered. She looked around, thinking it was a joke. Kasey looked back at it again; it was no joke. Shock and anger was all mixed in on her face. There was only one thing to do.

"MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Mario was just getting out of his car when he heard his girlfriend scream his name. He ran as fast as he could towards her.

"What's wrong, Kase?" he asked her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Look at the list," Kasey exclaimed.

He looked at the list of teams for the dance competition, reading the list aloud.

"Ruth and Sam, David and Sarah, Zac and Vanessa, Lucas and Ashley, Miley and Cody, Raven and Devon, Mario and Kasey…Chad and Taylor!!" he exclaimed to the students.

"This is imposturous! How can they do this?" Kasey asked Mario.

"I don't know but I'm gonna have a talk with Danforth soon," Mario sneered. He kissed Kasey on the cheek and soon left.

Kasey smirked and turned to the student body. "Listen up! If any of you see Taylor McKessie, tell her she has a death call from me!"

123456789098765432134898765432123456

A few minutes later after the list scare, Taylor pulled up to the school. Kissing her dad's cheek, she exited the car. As soon as her dad drove off, she was grabbed, one had over her mouth and another over her eyes. Taylor was dragged away from the student body into a secluded area. She bit down on the hand and the person yelped. It soon let go of Taylor.

"You better be glad I did that for you," the voice said. Taylor looked up to see...

"Raquel! And Gabriella! What's going on?!" Taylor asked.

"Like you wouldn't know, Ms. I'm-in-the-dance-competition-with-Chad Danforth!" Raquel screamed at her but Gabi pulled her back.

Taylor gasped, "How did you know?"

"It was up on the front bulletin," Gabriella replied softly, "Kasey called out a death sentence on you."

Tay laid back onto the nearby wall. If Kasey called out a death sentence on you, you might as well leave New Mexico! It was like a confrontation with the devil; NOT PRETTY!

"But still, the point is...you lied to me yesterday; you're in the competition with Danforth and now Kasey wants to kill you! Do you have any idea what this can do to you?" Raquel exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied and everything. It wasn't supposed to even be like that," Taylor confessed.

"Right...save that for your death trial with Kasey," Raquel sneered. She grabbed her backpack and stormed away from the girls. Taylor sighed and slid down to the floor.

"I'm so stupid," she murmured.

"No, you're not. It's great that you're doing the competition," Gabi replied, sitting next to her.

"I know; I wish Rocky could see that," Tay said.

"Well, do you really want to do it with him?" Gabi asked her.

"Of course. I just didn't know it was gonna be like this," Taylor replied.

"Well..if it gets too bad, I'll still be there for you," Gabriella promised.

"Thanks, Gabs," Taylor thanked, hugging her.

Gabi hugged her back and the bell rang a few seconds later.

"I think we should get to homeroom now," Gabriella said, getting up.

"I'm not sure if I'm gonna go to homeroom if Kasey's there," Taylor replied softly.

"So you're gonna skip schoo?" Gabi asked.

"No, I'll check in after free period. I'll just be in the auditorium until then," Taylor explained.

"Ok, I'll make an excuse for you for homeroom and 1st," Gabriella proclaimed.

"You're the best!" Taylor said, hugging her again.

They let go and Gabriella headed off to homeroom. Taylor stayed in her spot, thinking until the final bell rang for homeroom to end. She then gathered up her stuff and snuck into the auditorium. It was quiet and peaceful in there; just what she wanted too. Taylor dropped her stuff in an chair and got on top of the stage.

"What to do, what to do, what to do," she murmured as she spun around the stage. Taylor made her way to the back of the stage and a colorful box caught her eye. She walked towards it and saw that it was a box full of Legos. Taylor shook her head and smiled. She took the box out to the stage and emptied the box as the Legos spewed the floor.

Throughout the while, she was building and re-building an assortment of castles. She was on her 42nd castle when she heard the door being open. Taylor jumped and tried to clean up her mess.

"Don't do that, Tay. It's just me," Chad said coming down the aisle.

Taylor sighed and continued to put the Legos up. "Oh, I thought you were someone else," she said.

"Who? Kasey?" Chad asked.

Taylor looked up at him. "How did you know?"

"The whole school knows and well...let's just say that I had a talk with Mario. You know it's free period now, right?" Chad told her, jumping up onto the stage.

Taylor bit her lip and saw Chad's arm.

"Is that from.." Taylor started.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now," Chad said, as she touched his light-purple arm. It was like a touch of a butterfly.

"Did you get it checked out by the nurse?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I know I'll be fine," he replied, winking at her.

Taylor smiled at him but soon frowned, "I know this was gonna happen. I can't even show my face out there now,"

"Taylor. I've already been out there. People have been looking at me and talking about me all morning. I didn't do anything about it at all. Let them talk, Taylor! They won't shut up, not without Kasey and Mario leading them on. We'll stand out together," Chad explained.

"So, what do you say? You can't hide yourself from the world forever," Chad told her.

"I know, wish I could," Taylor joked.

"But you can't. You gotta go out there someday. How about now?" Chad asked, holding out his hand.

Taylor bit the inside of her lip, nervous about what was out there. Waiting for her...waiting to _kill_ her.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we'll do it together. We're both stuck in the situation together anyways," Chad said with a smile.

Taylor smiled back and took his hand. "Ok," she said.

Chad smiled and their fingers laced inbetween their hands. Chad jumped off the stage and helped Taylor off. They got their stuff and headed for the door. When they reached it, the bell rang and they sprung back, scared. They heard the students in the hallways and Chad looked back at Taylor.

"You ready?" Chad asked.

Taylor nodded and they pushed the doors open and went out to face the school.

Together.

**No, this doesn't mean that they are together! Not yet! So there is the long awaited chapter. My fingers are sore now so...yeah! You know what to do. R&R! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**PrincessChaylor10**


	8. Start of Rehearsals

**Alright everyone, it is Day 3!!! Are you ready for some Moonlight Dancing? I think you are! So let's go!!**

_Now that I have you next to me_

_Everything is how it should be_

_Oh, baby don't fight the feeling_

_We're floating on a cloud_

_If I could, I never come back down, oh no,_

_Baby just keep on grooving grooving_

Taylor and Chad walked out of the auditorium, holding hands, smiling and making small talk. All the other students were in shock, they dare show themselves in school when of course, Kasey wanted to kill Taylor and David well...kinda did. Tay and Chad didn't see how other people looked or what they were saying. They got in this together and they were gonna get through it together.

They soon started to walk down the main hallway, still not noticing the talks and the looks that were heading their way. Troy and the guys looked over at the couple and Troy raised his eyebrows. _'What's he doing with her?'_ he thought to himself.

Gabriella and Raquel were just leaving their 3rd period class when they saw Taylor and Chad walking by them. _'Are they together now?' _Gabriella thought. _'I thought I told her to...oh forget it,' _Raquel thought.

And just before you knew it, Mario and Kasey were coming right towards them. That's when Chad and Taylor stopped and noticed everything around them.

"So, I heard you're going to be in the competition; the one I told you to not bother with," Kasey sneered.

"Yeah, well you see, I wasn't going to bother with it but I got looped into the circle of it, so technically, I didn't bother with it. I got in it! Why? Afraid of a little competition?" Taylor sneered back. 'Oooh's were heard throughout the hallway.

"Why would I be? I go against all these creeps every year, why should I be afraid of you?" Kasey replied.

"Oh I don't know...probably because I can dance as twice as better than you!" Taylor proclaimed. Gasps echoed into the hallways and Chad got into it.

"Taylor, do you know what you're doing? I don't want another bruise from Lopez" he asked her.

"I got it covered," Taylor whispered back.

"Oh really? We'll see that in practice today," Kasey said.

"You bet unless you might want to practice in another place if you get burned alive in the auditorium," Taylor said. This time, Chad and _Mario_ got into the 'oohs' until Kasey kicked Mario.

"We'll see about that, McKessie," Kasey said, getting in Taylor's face.

"Can't wait, Hiltress," Taylor replied back. The girls stared at each other and both stormed off in the different direction. Chad and Mario evilly looked at each other and left off to where the girls left to. The students were still stuck in place but when the warning bell rung, they sprang into place and scattered, still talking about the confrontation.

**With Taylor and Chad...**

"Hey, you ok?" Chad asked her when he caught up with her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Taylor replied, stopping at her locker.

"Are you sure? Because you were ready to kill Kasey back there," Chad joked.

"I'm fine, I'm just..." Taylor sighed. She opened her locker and placed her head onto the door, "What did I get myself into?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, just relax," Chad soothed her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a soft massage. Taylor sighed softly and laid her head back.

"That feels good," Taylor said.

"My secret specialty, don't tell anyone," Chad whispered while Taylor only smiled.

"Your secret's safe with me," Taylor whispered back. Chad smiled and continued to massage her shoulders, trying not to kiss the bare of her neck and part of her bare shoulders. _'Why am I thinking this? She's my friend,'_ he wondered to himself. Taylor moaned softly as she got her books out of her locker, enjoying the massage.

"Feel better now?" Chad asked.

"Definitely," Taylor smiled, turning around towards him, "Thanks, Chad,"

"No problem," Chad replied. The bell rang again, signaling the late bell. Taylor and Chad both sighed and looked at each other.

"My first tardy, that's great," Taylor complained.

"Your first tardy? You're kidding?" Chad asked.

"No kid. Well I gotta get back to class and get my pass from the office...I'll see you at practice after school," Taylor said.

"3:45 sharp," Chad saluted.

Taylor giggled and replied, "Bye Chad,". She left down the hallway towards the office. Chad turned around and happily walked to his class. He always loved her laugh...wait _Am I falling for Taylor?_

"Ok, so in the competition, you have to do 3 dances: 2 of them have to be professional while the last ?one is freestyle. All of them have to be from an actual dance style, like rumba, cha cha cha, tango, and all others. Luckily for all the contestants, they get to choose which 3 they want to do," Tony explained.

Chad and Taylor were sitting on the stage floor in the auditorium. It was after school and Mario and Kasey decided not to show after all so they were in there with their trainers, Tony and Sara. They had already showed them a demo of all the moves, now all they had to do was choose.

"So which one, out of all of these, do you want to try out?" Sara asked, placing the names of all the dances in front of the two. Taylor and Chad looked at all the cards, trying to decide what to do.

"What do you want to do, Taylor?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, the mambo looks like fun," Taylor suggested.

"Yeah I know, you wanna do it?" Chad asked.

"Ok," Taylor smiled and blushed.

"So that's one already," Sara said, "two others?"

"Um, what about the cha cha cha?" Chad asked.

"That's one of the easiest ones to learn," Sara informed.

"Easy is my middle name so let's do that one," Chad joked as the others laughed.

"Alright last one, but it is required that you have a slow one, like a waltz or something," Toni told them.

"How about the rumba? That seemed slow," Taylor asked.

"It pretty much is," Sara said.

"So what do you think?" Taylor asked back to Chad.

"I'll do it, if you do it," Chad smiled, nudging her shoulder.

"...Ok, we'll do the rumba too," Taylor smiled.

"Excellent, we have all three!!" Sara giggled.

"Is she always like that?" Chad asked. Sara gasped and hit Chad on his head.

"Not always!!" Toni replied, "So let's get started!"

**40 minutes later...**

"Ok, guys let's try it from the top," Toni called from the side of the stage. Sara nodded and pressed play on the stereo once more. Chad and Taylor got into position and the music started to play through the auditorium once again. They were practicing the mambo, to get the first challenge out of the day. The only way to describe what they had to do was just plain out...sexy. **(Think of Monique's mambo from Dancing with The Stars)**. They would always to be at least 2 centimeters apart from one another and the way the other moved turned each other on...a lot! Especially with Chad, he couldn't stop thinking about her and her other aspects.

Chad and Taylor worked until they reached to the chorus of the song when the music stopped. They were face to face once again, 2 centimeters apart. Applause erupted from Sara and Tony, happy that they did a good job.

"Good job, guys! I didn't know you were gonna do this good," Tony commented.

"It was amazing!" Sara said.

They both blushed and thanked them. Practice was over now so they grabbed their belongings and left the auditorium.

"You think they have a good chance against Mario and Kasey," Tony asked Sara.

"If they keep this up and their chemistry, they'll have it in the bag," Sara smiled.

**With Taylor and Chad**

"That was sweet! I knew the mambo was going to be fun," Taylor smiled.

"I know right," Chad replied. On his mind was the dance and how close Taylor was to him. He had been thinking about her all day long, couldn't take her out of his mind. _'What's going on with me?'_ he asked himself.

_'You're falling in love, _the voice in his head replied.

"Uh, Chad, you're there?" Taylor asked.

"Huh!" Chad jumped, seeing Taylor in front of him.

"I said, are you still with me? You kinda blacked out," Taylor said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Chad replied.

"You sure?" Taylor replied, taking his hand.

"Yeah, let's practice that spin one more time," Chad smiled. He pushed her out and Taylor laughed as she made a pose. He rolled her back to him and dipped her almost to the floor.

"Wow, Chad. Wowing me like on the cruise?" Taylor asked.

"I try?" Chad smirked. He pulled her back slowly and they were face to face again. 2 centimeters close.

Chad kept a breath to himself, trying not to do anything drastic that might alterate their friendship. Taylor was thinking the same thing but she couldn't help herself. She leaned in and captured his lips, ever so softly. Chad tensed at first but then relaxed into it. Just as when she was gonna pull back, he pulled her back into another kiss, this time deep and passionate. Chad bit her bottom lip to have access and without thought, she let him. Grasping each other, they started to kiss harder and faster, not controlling what their emotions wanted them to do. Chad lead her to the lockers and started to kiss down her neck. Taylor moaned at the kiss and wrapped her right leg around his waist, pulling him closer so his pelvis interacted with hers. Chad groaned at the contact and kissed her passionately. Taylor responded and wrapped her arms around him, moaning into his mouth, loving the taste of him. Chad's hand started to go up Taylor's shirt and as soon as he made it up to the clasp of her bra, they both stopped what they were doing and pulled back.

Taking deep breaths, they looked back at each other, wondering what and why it happened.

"Did you just..." Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Chad replied.

"Oh my god," Taylor sighed, looking off to the side.

"Taylor, if this is gonna alterate our friendship, then..." Chad started but Taylor put a finger to his mouth.

"No...it won't," she breathed.

Chad pushed the finger aside and kissed her again. Taylor pulled him towards her as he held her in front of him by the lockers.

Taylor pulled back, breathing slowly, "so..what does this make us?"

"I don't know. But you are just...the way you danced, it..." Chad breathed.

Taylor blushed, "it turned you on?"

Chad blushed back and nodded, "Is that ok?"

"I hope so, because you kinda turn me on too," Taylor bit her bottom lip..

"That's a good thing," Chad said, his lips softly touching hers.

"So...we're still friends," Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but not so much more," Chad explained.

Taylor nodded and smiled, "Ok,"

Chad nodded back and kissed her once more. They were like that for a few minutes before it was time to go. They walked out of the school, as a newly couple...sorta of.

**What do you think? The start of Chaylor!! It had to come sooner or later! Anyways, hope you guys like it! Please Review! Day 4 will consist of a new chapter of... Chaylor Romance Challenge. Also don't forget: NEW STORY IDEAS!! Vote which ones you want to see IN ORDER and the voting stops June 30th (in a few days, so hurry!) Thanks!!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	9. Undercover Love

**Hey Guys! What's going on with you guys? Hope you liked Part 1 of HSM meets LB. Now here's the 8th chapter of Moonlight Dancing. Been thinking real hard on this chapter but I've managed to get it all out. Anyways, enough chat. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_As time fades away (as times fades away)_

_My arms will keep you safe (my arms will keep you safe)_

_It's just you and me (girl just you and me)_

_Dancing in this dream (dancing in this dream)_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_I know the feeling's real, I won't let it stop no_

The next day at school, Taylor was as happy as a hummingbird. No really, she was. Smiling at all of the people and waving at the ones that she knew, she waltzed down the hall, humming a happy song. If you didn't know the reason of this, you would think that she was always happy like this. The reason was of one person. Chad Danforth.

Ever since yesterday by the lockers, which made Taylor turn an extreme red as she passed by the lockers she and Chad made out on, it was like a dream come true for her. She did have a huge crush on him and knew that someday she was bound to kiss him...but NEVER like this!

As she came close to her locker, Raquel and Gabriella were also there and saw the happiness on Taylor's face. Raquel got worried but was happy about it, so when Taylor reached the lockers, she asked, "So, what's gotten you all cheery today?"

"Nothing really," Taylor sang as she bounced from the balls to the heels of her feet, getting her books out. Raquel and Gabi just looked at each other and back at Taylor.

"Come on, you have to give. Nothing can make you this happy, I know that," Raquel told her.

"Well, maybe this is just a first. Rocky, chill out. I can't be happy like this?!" Taylor asked before leaving the girls, now skipping down the hall.

"Ok, something's up with that girl. She's never this happy," Rocky said to Gabriella.

"Maybe you should just let it go for now. If this is the first time that Tay is _this _happy, then leave it be. She'll probably tell us later," Gabriella replied.

Raquel just shrugged it off and sighed. "Ok fine, I guess. We'll leave her be...for now," she said before the warning bell rang. The girls left and Gabriella headed off towards her 1st period with Taylor. When in the classroom, she saw Taylor writing in her purple notebook again. Gabriella walked over to her and sat next to her, her urge for the news growing stronger.

"Ok, since Rocky's not here, spill!" Gabriella ordered. Taylor closed the notebook and grinned widely.

"Me and Chad kissed," Tay said in a kid voice.

"You did!?!?! OMG, I'm so happy," Gabriella replied, hugging her.

"I know. It was after dance rehearsal and we were just having fun dancing in the hallway, until we were so close, we kissed!" Taylor explained.

"Sweet and sexy!! So, are you guys going out?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I think we are," Taylor whispered, when the girls saw the teacher come into the room.

"What do you mean? You're either going out with him or not?!" Gabi said.

"I know, I know but..." Taylor started but she got distracted by something in the doorway. She looked towards the window and saw Chad waving at her to come. Her eyes widen when she saw him, which made Gabriella look in her direction. And also their chemistry teacher.

"Ms. McKessie, Ms. Montez, is there something interesting outside that distracts you from this lesson?" their chemistry teacher asked. The girls both shot up and looked at their teacher before shaking their head. Just then, Taylor grimanced her stomach hard.

"Taylor? Are you ok?" the teacher asked.

"I think so...I think I might have cramps," Taylor moaned. Gabriella looked down at her, worried about her, until she saw Taylor wink at her. She knew the plan right then.

"Well, do you think you need to go to the nurse?" the teacher asked.

"I think so, please?" Taylor asked, moaning quietly.

"Go, go!" the teacher said, shooing Taylor out of the class. Taylor got up, not without giving Gabriella a thumbs up sign. Gabriella only rolled her eyes as she refocused back on the assignment as Taylor left the room. When she got faraway from the room, she arched back up normally but saw no one in the hallway. _'I wonder where Chad went,' _Taylor thought as she continued to walk down the hall. Suddenly, she felt a pull on her wrist as she flew into a classroom and was pushed up to the door. She stiffen her back from the pain but felt soft hands around the small of her back and lips touching hers. Taylor sighed into it as she kissed Chad and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed back, placing his tongue in her mouth, holding her close to him while his other hand was propped onto the door. They continued to make out until they both started to run out of breath. Pulling back gasping, they looked up at each other and smiled.

"Wow...no guy has...ever kissed me like that...before," Taylor breathed. Chad just smiled and looked down at her.

"Same here. I'm glad that I can experience that with you," Chad said before softly kissing her this time. She kissed back before pulling away.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Chad asked compassionately.

"No, no it's not that. What happens if someone finds out and tells Rocky or Troy?" Taylor says worried. Chad put his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek gently.

"No one is gonna find out about us. Why are you worried about it?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. Raquel was getting pretty suspicious about me being really hyper-happy this morning," Taylor told him.

"And why were you acting like that this morning?" Chad questioned as Taylor started to blush.

"Well..because of yesterday..." Taylor started before Chad started to laugh, "What? I can't be happy that the guy I've dreamed about since New Years' kissed me?"

"Oh! So you've been dreaming about me?" Chad smirked. Taylor knew she got caught and bit her lip.

"Yeah..." she dragged.

"That's something nice to know since I've been the same for you," Chad said, kissing her knuckles.

"Oh really? The lunkhead has no more interest for cheerleaders?" Taylor asked, smiling.

"You're the only one I have interest in," Chad replied, leaning in for another kiss. This time, it was mind-blowing for the two. Their tongues touching one another felt like sparks from a nearly firework show. It was only when Taylor pulled back again when the feeling was gone.

"What's wrong now?" Chad groaned, placing his head on her shoulder.

"As much as I want to do this right now, I'm missing Chemistry. We are still in school," Taylor told him. He only groaned even more, pulling her closer.

"I don't want to leave here," Chad replied.

Taylor sighed, "You make it sound like we just had sex," After that statement, the two just looked at each other, surprised and shy about the statement. They pulled apart and looked away from one another, both of their cheeks turning red.

"Um...I shouldn't have..." Taylor started.

"No...umm...it was kinda my fault..because I said it..." Chad blushed.

"Right...I should go back to class now," Taylor said, getting off the door and opening it. She was stopped when she felt Chad touch her elbow.

"Not without a kiss," he said. She smiled and kissed him softly and romantically, and left him in the room in a daze. Taylor waltzed off back to her Chemistry class and she went inside when she saw Chad pass by her. She reached her seat, pulled out her purple notebook and wrote in there once more.

"So...what happened?" Gabi whispered.

"It was perfect but awkward," Taylor said back.

"How?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll tell you later," Taylor smiled before she caught up with what the class was doing.

When it was time for rehearsals, Chad and Taylor got back on the ball with Tony and Sara in the auditorium, still working on their mambo. While the two were practicing, they didn't notice two very undisguised people in the back of the auditorium. You could totally guess who they were!!

"I still can't believe that they're doing the competition," Kasey sneered.

"Well, you have to admit," Mario said while seeing the couple onstage do a perfect double spin, "they look pretty good,"

Kasey looked evilly at Mario and he shrank a little, "What? I was just saying..."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the couple, "Well, you're kinda right about that. But you know...how can they work together that good but still be in different social circles?" Kasey wondered.

"Maybe they have some secret weapon or something. I can pound it out of Chad like last time," Mario said, cracking his knuckles.

"No need for that honey. I could find this out all on my own, with your help of course. There has to be something that makes them have good chemistry onstage...and I have to find out before the competition next week," Kasey told him, "Let's go. We have practice too,"

She crept out of her seat and left the auditorium, Mario following right behind her as Chad and Taylor finished their dance. Tony and Sara clapped and cheered for the two, happy at the progress.

"Good job guys! You guys seem to have it!" Tony congradulated.

"Thanks! Well, we have great teachers," Taylor said, pointing towards the other two.

"Yeah, so we'll see you guys tomorrow. It's rhumba time now!" Sara pointed out.

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow, bye!!" Chad told them as him and Taylor left the stage. They grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Once in the hallway, the two held hands and drew closer to another.

"You did pretty good back there," Taylor said.

"I have a fantastic partner to thank also. Your moves were amazing...and sexy...," Chad said, moving closer to her.

"Oooh Chad!" Taylor giggled as he put his arm around her waist. They leaned in and kissed passionately and pulled away fast.

"We can't pull off the classroom incident like earlier," Taylor cautioned him.

"I know, I know. Maybe later," Chad asked, kissing her neck.

She moaned but soon stopped in her tracks. Chad caught hold on himself when Taylor stopped.

"What's up?" he asked before he saw the sight himself. There in the library was Troy Bolton studying...with Gabriella Montez!

"What are they doing in there?" the two said together. They looked at each other, slightly smiling when they talked at the same time. Troy took a look outside but Chad pulled Taylor into a corner before he could see them together. Chad was in front of Taylor, holding her close. They had soon realized the situation that they were in and blushed.

"That was a close one," Chad said.

"Yeah, well we don't want Troy to think you didn't go to practice today," Taylor told him.

"Right," Chad replied. Without thought, he stripped off his shirt and pants and changed into his basketball outfit that was in his gym bag...with Taylor in front of him. Taylor was amazed and surprised that Chad had did that in front of her. She got to see his growing 6-pack in all of his 'self' as he changed. When he was done, that's when he realized that Taylor was in front of him the whole time.

"Were you..." Chad smirked.

Taylor snapped out of her dream and replied, "No! Well maybe...a little."

"It's ok. All the girls do it," Chad said.

Taylor stuck out her tongue but Chad slipped that in his mouth, putting it as a kiss. She kissed back and they pulled away a few moments later.

"I don't want to get caught," Taylor says.

"I know. I'll see you later, Tay," Chad whispered before kissing her on the cheek and left. He went down to the library and tapped on the window. Troy's head popped up and saw his bud outside. Packing up his stuff and saying bye to Gabriella, he left the library and walked with his best friend.

"Hey man, how was practice?" Troy asked.

"Um...good. Yeah, the team missed you though. What were you doing in there?" Chad asked, trying to make things sound normal.

"I was...studying with the new girl. You know I need to bring that grade up in Algebra II," Troy confessed.

"Ah, I see. So you don't have a crush on her?" Chad smiled.

"What? Who said that?" Troy jumped, before realizing that it was only a joke, "very funny, but I don't like her,"

"You sure, bud?" Chad asked.

"Yes I'm sure. And also, what's going on with you and that girl Taylor. I've been hearing stuff around," Troy questioned.

Chad bit the inside of his mouth as he answered, "Nothing. Why would hear stuff like that?"

"I'm just saying. People are talking about how you two are getting close. Is there anything that I need to know?" Troy asked.

"Not anything that I don't know about," Chad lied. Troy looked over at him suspiciously but shrugged it off. _'Rumors are rumors,'_ he quoted to himself.

"Ok, making sure. Let's get out of here," Troy told him. Chad only nodded as the two boys left the campus.

Gabriella was still packing her stuff when Taylor came in. Taylor was smiling when she got inside and said, "So..what were _you_ doing with _the_ Troy Bolton?"

Gabi jumped in her seat but sighed when it was only Taylor. She smiled back at her as she got up from her seat, "Nothing really. I'm just helping him out in Algebra II,"

"Mmm hmm," Taylor mumbled. She took Gabriella's arm and led her out to the hallways, "give me all the dish. You're tutoring him because you like him,"

"No I don't. He really needed help in that class," Gabriella said as she started to blush.

"Oh come on. Quit with the blushes. A few days ago in homeroom, he was totally flirting with you!! And you flirted back the shy way! How is that not a sign that you like him?" Taylor explained.

Gabriella sighed as they reached the school doors. "Fine fine, maybe I like him," she whispered.

"OMG! I knew it!!" Taylor smiled as she jumped in happiness.

"But you can't tell anyone! Like I won't tell anyone about you and Chad..." Gabriella said.

"We're not even an item...at least...I don't think," Taylor said.

Gabi only gave Tay 'the look' which explained it all. Taylor sighed also and leaned back on the door. "Is it that obvious?"

"To my eyes yeah. To the rest of the school, I don't know. You guys are really good at keeping it secret." Gabi complimented.

"I know, it just depends on how long? If we win the dance competition, everyone will know and the jig will be up," Taylor said.

"Taylor, it'll be fine. Just keep your relationship in a hush and no one will know," Gabriella said, hugging her.

Taylor hugged back and sighed, "I'm so glad that I met you. You're a little better in the friends department than Raquel,"

"Why thank you! Hey, my mom's out here. We can drop you off to your house," Gabriella told her.

"Sure, thanks Gabs," Taylor said. They went out of the school doors and hurried off to Gabriella's mom's car. What they didn't take notice of was Raquel standing at the corner of the hallway, listening to their past conversation.

"Taylor and Chad? Gabriella liking Troy? This can't be," Raquel said to herself, "This can't be true. I'll have to find out, _especially about Taylor and Chad_." Raquel closed her locker and left the campus also, thoughts filling her mind about the eavesdropping conversation.

**So Kasey and Mario AND Raquel are after Taylor and Chad's secret. What about Gabriella's crush on Troy? Does he like her back? Will Troy find out about the Chaylor secret? Will the drama, romance and secrecy ever end? Not for a long time!! Hope you guys liked the chapter! You know what to do! R&R! Also, put up your nominations for the 2007 HSM Fanfiction Awards! All nominations will be taken in until August 29th. I might extend the due date... **

**Also, here's my schedule that I'll be working on from now on since I'm in journalism and 10th grade just got a WHOLE lot harder. **

**Starting September 1st, 2007**

**3rd of every month- First Daughter 2: So We Meet Again...**

**6th of every month- 101 Kisses: Chaylor Style**

**10th of every month- High School Musical meets Laguna Beach**

**15th of every month- Moonlight Dancing: High School Dreams**

**19th of every month: East High on the East Coast**

**23rd of every month: Never Met A Girl Like Who?**

**26th of every month- A South Beach Love Story**

**29th of every month- Chaylor Romance Challenge.**

**I WILL put up the first chapter of East High on the East Coast tomorrow so don't worry!! I promised that it'll be up before HSM2. Don't forget, the movie premieres in 2 DAYS!! We need to set a HUGE viewer record on the first night. I don't care if you've seen it already. We need to beat out HSM, Jump In and the Cheetah Girls 2! R&R guys! Love ya!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	10. Secrets, Surprises, Truces?

**Hello my fans and readers!! I'm sorry that I'm behind in my updating; I guess I'm not on schedule after all. But don't worry, I will try update EHS on the East Coast today, the same day as Gossip Girl will premiere!! YAY! I can't wait! Anyways, here's the next chapter for Moonlight Dancing! Enjoy!**

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente_

The next day at school, there were two girls who were on a mission. A mission to solve the impossible about a unknown couple...Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie. After seeing their observations, they had formed an hypothesis and are now gonna experiment and try to conclude everything together.

Kasey Martinez was on a CD/TM mission for the dance competition. _'There's something about their dancing and their chemistry that I just can't touch,'_ Kasey thought as she walked down the main hallway, Mario right beside her. Her mission was to find out what was in their chemistry that made their dances so amazing and better than them.

Raquel was also on a CD/TM mission...just about them! After overhearing Gabi and Taylor's conversation after school yesterday, it really got Rocky thinking and questioning about Taylor and lunkhead man. _'Why would she be with Chad out of all people? This just doesn't seem right,'_ Raquel thought as she went through her locker, trying to find her books. She closed her locker and headed onto her homeroom class, timeless thoughts filled her head about her best friend and her worst enemy.

Gabriella was also at her locker when she saw Raquel have a sort of mission look on her face. She would have stopped her but Raquel looked liked she didn't wanted to be disturbed. Now this was a perfect time to get worried, especially for Taylor and Chad's sake. _'I wonder if she overheard our conversation yesterday,' _Gabriella thought. She shook it off a few seconds later, _'there's no way though. We were like the only ones left at the school...right?'_ Gabi sighed as she closed her locker, walking towards her homeroom. She wasn't watching her step when she ran straight into someone, dropping all her books.

"I'm so sorry; I should have looked at where I was going, this is all my fault," Gabriella blabbed.

Troy had recognized that voice and looked up at her, their hands touching at the last book. Both of them pulled back as Troy lifted the book and her up off the floor.

"I think this is yours," Troy said with a smile. Gabriella smiled back as she took the book from him.

"Sorry about that. There were some things on my mind," Gabi said.

"Oh really, mind telling me?" Troy asked.

"Well...um...I'm not sure yet. Are you coming to tutoring today?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'm still going until I raise my D, which won't be for a real long time. The material is really hard," Troy said, walking next to Gabi to their homeroom.

"Don't be down like that. If you keep up the good work that you did yesterday, you're bound to raise your grade," Gabi replied encouraging him.

"Alright then, I believe you Gabriella," Troy smiled, before going over to his friends nearby. Gabriella just smiled back, walking into Ms. Jetson's room. She sat down down in her usual seat, wondering where her best friend. _'I hope that Taylor and Chad keep their 'relationship' a secret until all of this competition stuff blows off,' _Gabriella thought. When the final bell rang, Gabi saw Chad and Taylor walking in, sneaking looks at one another with smiles on their faces. Gabriella was happy to see a smile on Tay's face but saw an evil look on Kasey's face as well. _'Kinda like what Raquel had in the hallway,'_ Gabriella thought. She had finally realized that in the end, Raquel and Kasey were up to no good at all that day.

* * *

There was only one thing that everyone in the school always looked forward to in the school day: the vocational classes. It was a hands-on class that everyone had always enjoyed. From auto-tech to art classes and everything inbetween, it was a class that everyone always liked. The only exception was that it was an elective and they fill up really fast. Luckily, everyone in the gang got into the classes and one of the greatest classes ever; Multimedia Presentations with Ms. Howard.

"Ok, everybody pull up Adobe PhotoShop and open up the document Green Gourds," Ms. Howard said after the class settled down. Taylor and Gabriella were sitting next to each other as always and Raquel was across from Gabriella, having perfect view of Taylor's computer. Troy and Chad was across from one another; Kasey and Mario in the same situation except a few rows down.

"What you are going to do today is to try and make an elliptical reflection out of those objects on the document. That will take you about 10-15 minutes to complete tops. After that, print it out and put it in the designated folder on the wall. You can have free time for the rest of the period after you're done," she assigned before going back to her desk and started to grade papers.

The class really took 10-15 minutes to complete the assignment and soon enough everyone was either Iming their friends on the computer, watching videos, checking email, and doing other things to keep them occupied in their seats. This was otherwise known as Free Time.

Gabriella was checking her e-mail and talking to Raquel before she stole a glance at the absorbed Taylor. Tay was too busy focused on the computer to even recognized that Raquel was talking to her.

"Hello?! Taylor!" Raquel exclaimed to Taylor. Taylor turned her head abruptly and faced Raquel.

"What? What's going on? What did I do?" Taylor said.

"The thing is what are _you_ doing? You've been so focused on the computer screen ever since you first finished the assignment," Raquel stated.

"I'm just watching an interesting video, see," Taylor showed it. It was a MTV video of High School Stories: Top 10 Pranks.

"That's interesting?" Raquel asked as Gabriella let out a snicker.

"Yes, I love the show. Leave it and me alone," Taylor replied, going back to the computer.

Before Raquel could utter another word to her, Gabriella interrupted and told her, "Just leave her be, Rocky. You know how she is,"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll be back," Rocky said, before leaving the table. _'I just know something is up with her...but I don't want to believe what I think it is,' _Raquel thought, _'Oh what is a girl to do?'_

What Taylor was really doing was iming Chad who was across the room. It was the only secret way that they could talk to each other without giving away what was going on between them. Gabriella slid her chair next to Taylor's as she watched Taylor smile and reply back to Chad's conversation.

**PrincessDecathlon9:** **sorry about that. Rocky was being 'mother' for a second there.**

**AfroMan8:**_ wow, she's really getting in on your case, huh?_

**PrincessDecathlon9:**** i know, but she's still my BFF.**

**AfroMan8:** _no offense, but why is she always nosy?_

**PrincessDecathlon9:****idk, don't say that about her. She's cool.**

**AfroMan8:**_ ok ok, i'll tolerate her for you._

**PrincessDecathlon9:**** aww thanks:) you get a special dance when we rehearse.**

**AfroMan8:**_ oh yeah! ;) do I get to pick?_

The two just looked at each other, from across the room. Taylor let out a smirk on her face as Chad just nodded his head and smiled back.

**AfroMan8:**_ i guess i get to pick it, huh?_

**PrincessDecathlon9:****yeah u do, chad. What are you thinking about? I can see that look on your face from over here.**

Chad just looked back at her, a special glint in his eye. Taylor just blushed as she fell back in her chair, smiling her mouth off. Gabriella was glad to see this in her best friend.

**AfroMan8:**_ you will only have to see, boo_

Raquel had came back to the desk and happen to see everything that happened between Chad and Taylor. _'This is just too good to be true,'_ Rocky thought in her mind. She glanced at Taylor and Gabriella, which gave Gabriella a huge clue that she kinda knew of the situation at hand.

"You know Raquel's getting onto you now," Gabriella told her.

Taylor typed her reply and sighed, "I know, this is really getting difficult to keep. I really want to tell but..."

"The whole school will go nuts, including Mr and Mrs. Happy Feet over there," Gabriella said, nodding over to Kasey and Mario who was talking quietly. Kasey had turned around to look at Gabriella and Taylor but the girls looked back at the computer, making them look busy. Kasey shrugged it off and went back to her boyfriend...again.

Gabi and Taylor just looked at each other before Gabriella said, "And Kasey's getting onto you and Chad too,"

"I started to notice that at dance rehearsals yesterday; they weren't too secretive about leaving the auditorium," Taylor told her.

"So...what are you and Chad gonna do about it?" Gabi asked.

"I haven't even told Chad yet about this," Taylor replied before she sent off her reply.

**PrincessDecathlon9:** **i can't wait that long; can you show me now?**

"Why not? He deserves to know or this might get bad," Gabriella told her.

"I know, I know Gabs. Let's just hope it doesn't get there for a while," Taylor said, while looking at Chad. He just sent a smile over her way before going back to talking to Chad. Suddenly, she got another im on the computer.

**AfroMan8:** _how about after class? Meet me at our 'spot'. Next period is lunch anyways._

**PrincessDecathlon9:**** ok then see u there. ;)**

**AfroMan8:** _;) see u there baby._

The class bell rung, ending that period a few seconds later. Taylor and Gabriella got their stuff together, logged off their computers and walked out. Raquel was just so happened to be right there and saw the whole message. She was iming Chad after all and they _are _together. _'Still...even after that, I need some hardcore evidence. And fast,'_ Raquel thought as she raced out of the room.

* * *

"I just knew Taylor and Chad were up to something" Kasey blabbered in the empty hallway. It was lunch time and as always the hallway was empty. Kasey and Mario were heading to lunch also but had took a longer way to spend time together.

"Kasey, this is just wrong even from the get-go. Danforth and Taylor...dancing together...and now..." Mario tried to reply, but just shook his head in disgust, "this is low, even for Chad himself,"

"She probably lured him into it; you never know Taylor," Kasey sneered.

"Baby, don't you think you're taking these assumptions a little too far?" Mario asked.

"Why would you say tha..." Kasey said before walking into someone in front of her. The person bounced back anyways and fell onto the floor; Kasey was caught by Mario before she touched the floor also.

"I'm so sorry," the person had said.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kasey sneered.

"Well, sorry Mrs. Martinez. Maybe I should that back," the person said, getting up.

Kasey had gotten up and looked at the person. "You're Raquel? Taylor's best friend?"

Raquel crossed her arms, replying, "What is it to you?"

"You may know something about her and Danforth," Mario got into the conversation.

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't," Raquel said, diming her eyes.

Kasey looked past Raquel and gasped. "Everybody hide," she whispered.

"What?" Mario said. Rocky turned around and pushed the two into one side of the hallway as she went into another.

* * *

Taylor and Chad were walking down the hallway, holding hands and softly talking.

"So...what's the big surprise?" Taylor asked Chad.

"My, you are getting impatient today," Chad replied.

"Cause I know what you're capable of," Taylor said, seductively. Chad pushed her onto the door and placed one hand on the door and another on her thigh. Taylor just sighed, trying not to make too much noise.

"You think you do, huh?" Chad asked. His hand slid up her body as Taylor's breath hitched up. He stopped at her waist and softly pulled her towards him.

"Well, it just depends of what's going on in your mind?" Taylor asked back. She wrapped her leg around his leg and seductively slid it up and down his own leg. Curling a finger into his collar, Taylor pulled him into the hottest of kisses. Chad kissed back with eager passion and unlocked the door behind him. Not letting Taylor fall, he held her close as the door creaked open.

"Let's finish this downstairs," Chad smirked.

"My pleasure," Taylor smiled back as she exited down the stairs. Chad only smiled as he followed her down and closed the door.

* * *

Raquel and the Happy Feet couple **(lol!)** came out of their hiding spots, not believing what they had just saw and experienced.

"I can't believe it," Raquel said.

"That's their secret. They have a lust for each other now," Mario exclaimed.

"I just knew there was something behind their success in their dance moves," Kasey shook her head.

"Dance moves? She's in the competition too with him," Raquel asked. The couple nodded and Raquel blew out a breath as she ranted and raved.

"I can't believe her...with him out of all people...this is wrong," Raquel shouted.

"Calm down, Raquel. You know, since we both have the same problem...we can take them down ourselves," Kasey smiled.

Now the real side of Raquel came out, the nice, friendly one. _'This is going way too far, if this was her decision then leave it be. You don't have to bring her down about one of the things she likes to do,' _the nice one said. _'But she's with lunkhead man! They're lusting after one another! This is totally wrong and needs to be stopped,'_ the mean Raquel replied back.

After the argument subsided in her head, Raquel had made her decision, "You are right; we have the same problem. It will be total chaos if the whole school found out not only by their dance entry...but their relationship,"

"How do we do that?" Mario asked, "and we should be practicing for the competition later, remember?"

"Oh yeah..damn it!" Kasey stuttered.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry about it," Raquel said.

"So...as of now, for the sake of the school and for us...truce?" Kasey said, sticking out her hand.

Rocky took a deep breath and shook it, "Truce,"

* * *

Taylor and Chad went down to their secret spot and both landed on the couch, not able to keep their hands off of each other. Kisses were laid everywhere as hands wandered on their bodies. Taylor flipped him over so she could be on top.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Chad smirked.

"Oh please, only with you," Taylor said. She had gotten up and played some music in the background. Justin Timberlake came through the speakers and the beat of the song was total LoveStoned. Taylor started to groove to it and reached out for Chad.

"You can't do a dance to JT," Chad said to her.

"You can't just try?" Taylor replied, "But I know I can,"

She leaned Chad back and did a sexy little dance in front of him. Working her hips around and dipping low, Taylor knew she had Chad under her dancing spell like in rehearsal. She pulled off some mambo and paso doble moves, knowing she needed a partner for this. Using a technique that Sara taught her, she did a sexy arm movement towards Chad that made him come and dance behind her. Softly sliding his hands down to her waist, he twisted her around and together, they made a perfect dance routine featuring modern dances and some ballroom dances.

Soon after, it had gotten them all hot and bothered and afterwards, they were back on the couch like animals. Chad had slowly kissed her, going along with the interlude that played in the background. His hands moved softly on her body as did hers on his. She moaned when he had touched her chest area, softly gripping her breasts. Chad smiled and moved further down to her skirt, touching her bare thigh and rubbing it. Taylor's fingers were on Chad's nape of his neck and pressed her nails down into his skin, wanting more. Chad left her mouth and started kissing down her neck area, his hand going even higher up her leg. Taylor moaned once more, keeping his head where it was. It wasn't until when he had touched the part between her legs, she had tensed up. Chad stopped and leaned up, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No..no, but I don't want to go that far yet," Taylor replied.

Chad nodded, "I understand," he said. He got next to her on the couch and placed his arm around her shoulder, letting Taylor lay on him. Her head was under his and her whole body fit his like a glove.

"I could just be here all day," Taylor sighed.

"Me too, Tay, me too," Chad said, kissing her head softly.

They just laid there, listening to the song end, being in pure silent bliss together. That's what made them happy; that they could be here together and not do anything. That's what kept them together and made them strong.

Well...not for any longer.

**Alright I'm done! Finally!! I know I'm super off but I'm gonna try and redeem myself today. Since today is Wednesday and Gossip Girl premieres today, I'll try and put up the new chapter of East High on the East Coast before the show premieres. That'll be the only thing I'll work on today. If I do redeem myself, then it is all good. If I don't, expect an update on Thursday. School's been hard on me and I'm trying my best while trying to keep you all in on my stories. So...hope you all liked this 4 day late chapter. R&R!! Thanks guys!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	11. An Unforgivable Plot Twist Part 1 Readin

**Hey all! Here I am with a new chapter of Moonlight Dancing. I'm getting back on schedule again everyone (ok, so maybe I'm a little off by one day but who cares!). Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter. Enjoy.**

Chad and Taylor were down in their secret spot until the lunch bell rang, ending the lunch period and their special time together. Gathering their stuff, they headed up the stairs, merging in with the oncoming crowd and left off to their next classes...but not without sneaking in a few kisses before departing. Taylor headed to her locker to get her stuff for AP History when Gabriella came up by her a few seconds later.

"Hey Tay, I was looking for you at lunch. Where were you?" Gabriella asked.

"Can't you already guess?" Taylor smirked.

Gabriella softly gasped, "You didn't..."

"I sure did; we came so close but then I stopped because I didn't want to go that far," Taylor told her.

"I can't believe you, you should have seen the look on Rocky's face when you didn't show up at the table 15 minutes in," Gabriella stated, "as a matter of fact, she was late for lunch too,"

"Really? I wonder what for," Taylor said, closing her locker. They started off to their 5th period class that they shared together.

"I wonder the same thing, but hey, I can't go down to the pavilion today. I'm tutoring Troy again," Gabriella explained.

"Oh man! We were gonna catch the opening of the new boutique and you're gonna ditch that for a 'tutor session' with Golden Boy Bolton," Taylor joked.

"Hey, it isn't even like that! It's just a small crush, besides I'm not sure if he even likes me back," Gabriella blushed.

"Oh wow, my new BFF has it bad for the Wildcat captain. I wish you good luck in that category," Taylor smiled as they went inside the classroom.

"Same for you and Chad as well," Gabriella said back as Taylor laughed out loud. Class started a few minutes later and they went down to work. _'Since Gabi's gonna be busy with Troy today, I wonder if Chad's available also,'_ Taylor thought to herself. She only smiled to herself as she worked on her classwork, thinking about the rest of the day.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by like a huge wind gust to all the students, but of course, they always didn't mind. Taylor was at her locker once again, but packing all her materials she needed to take home. What she didn't notice was Chad coming up by her and touching her hip, making her jump in fear and looking the opposite direction.

"Chill Tay, it's me," Chad smiled as Taylor looked in the other direction. She sighed and tried to breeze the gesture off. They were still trying to keep their relationship a secret to the whole school and Chad wasn't doing a good job at hiding it.

"What was that for? Someone could have seen that," Taylor whispered to him, not making eye contact.

"Well, sorry, I forgot about our 'secret'," he whispered back.

Taylor shut her locker and only looked at him before walking away. Chad caught up with her and pulled her off to the side where no one would see.

"What's your problem?" Chad asked.

"I don't want our relationship to be out there, remember? Or did you forget that we are from two very different cliques that don't mix?" Taylor told him.

Chad sighed, already forgetting about it. "I totally forgot, just being with you makes me forget all about those rules of school society,"

Taylor softly smiled and Chad just smiled back, taking her hand, "Being with you is like being in our own little world, just the two of us,"

"I wish life was like that," Taylor sighed.

"Yeah, do we have rehearsal today?" Chad asked

"No, it's been canceled. We get to practice on our own; the first phase of the competition is only next week," Taylor told him.

"Next week? I've feel like I've been doing this for forever," Chad sighed.

"Hey baby, as long as we're doing this together, we got this," Taylor convinced, "now how about we go get our practice on at my house? Gabi bailed on me and my parents are gone until 10 tonight,"

"Do you forget about me and my basketball needs?" Chad asked.

"I think that'll be gone for the day," Taylor smiles as she looked past Chad's shoulder. Chad looked behind him and saw Troy talking to Gabriella as they head down the hall to the library.

"Wait, Troy macking on Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Tutoring," Tay only said.

Chad realized it and only smiled, "I guess you're right, we are free. Shall we go?"

"We shall," Taylor smiles. They leave from their spot in the hallway and head out the doors to the parking lot. The two got in their respectful cars and headed out of the campus towards Taylor's house, not realizing that Raquel and the Dancing Duo were right on them the whole time.

* * *

"So, they're going down to Taylor's for extra practice? Good way to steal some moves and strategy," Mario said, when they came out of their respectful hiding places.

"Yeah it is, and a good way to bring the couple down, school social style," Kasey smiled.

"Are we all gonna head over there or what?" Raquel asked, wanting to get the plan fully developed out.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do. Mario and I are gonna follow them to Taylor's house and try to get some pictures in. We'll send them to you and you do your infamous Photoshop magic with them. That's enough to bring them down," Kasey smirked.

"Oooh I like. Would you like flyers or banners?" Raquel asked.

"Both!" Kasey smiled.

"This is gonna be great; Chad will never see this coming," Mario smirked.

"Same for McKessie. Now let's go before we miss anything. We'll keep you posted, Raquel," Kasey said before they all headed off to their transportation. Raquel only smiled as she headed towards her Red VW Beetle, but there was something inside of her that was not wanting to do the bad deed that they were gonna commit. It's been there ever since she made truce with Kasey and Mario. But as always, Rocky shook it off, knowing that it was best known for the whole school to find out what was lurking behind closed doors.

* * *

"...and you add 8x to the sides and you get..." Gabriella said to Troy, helping him with his Algebra II homework.

"189.92x + 92a2!" Troy exclaimed. He put his pencil down, a huge smile playing on his face, "I can't believe I got it!"

"See, what did I tell you? Just 30 minutes looking over the notes and everything and you would get it glued into your brain," Gabriella smiled.

"Wow, thanks Gabs. I don't know what I'd do without you," Troy complimented as she blushed.

"It's no big deal, I used to do this all the time at my old school," Gabriella said.

"Well, you're really good at it. Thanks!" Troy replied.

Gabriella only smiled and started packing up her stuff, "Well, I'm glad you got it. You think you're ready for the pop quiz tomorrow?"

"There's a pop quiz tomorrow?!?!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, but with Mr. McLucas, you may never know. Just go over your homework and notes, you'll do fine if you do get one," Gabriella suggested.

"Alrighty then, Ms. Montez," Troy said, getting out of his seat, "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"See ya!" Gabriella squeaked. She smiled as he walked away and almost fainted when he left. He actually complimented her on her tutoring skills. No one has ever done that before...especially a guy! Gabriella's smile grew larger as she continued to pack her stuff into her backpack, when she took a glance outside. Her smile dropped at the sight before her. _'Happy Feet couple...and Raquel!'_ Gabriella thought to herself. She saw them all talking together on the front steps of East High, looking like they were devising a plan. _'This doesn't look good, not at all,'_ she thought again, shaking her head at them. She finished packing her stuff and headed towards the door when Troy had opened it for her.

"Ah! Oh Troy, it's you," Gabriella said, shocked.

"Sorry about that. Um...I was wondering...if you weren't busy..later..." Troy started to piece together. Gabriella smiled and sighed, looking up at the 6 foot junior.

"Spit it out already Troy," she teased.

"I was...wondering...if you wanted to come with me to get ice cream...you know..for the tutoring session. You really helped me out in there and I want to repay you back," Troy finally said.

"You really don't have to. I just like doing it," Gabriella replied.

"But I really want to, to show how much I appreciate it," Troy smiled. She couldn't help but fall for it, her knee already loosing feeling when she stared at his gorgeous smile.

"Ok," she sighed. They headed out the front doors of the school, with Rocky, Kasey and Mario long gone, and headed towards the nearest ice cream parlor. _'This could be the start of something new!'_ Gabriella thought to herself as she followed behind Troy in her car to the ice cream shop.

* * *

Almost a few hours later at Taylor's house, Chad and Taylor were working their butts off, mastering 2 of their moves for the competition. It took a while since it was at a house and not on a stage, but with moving of furniture, it really worked out. Chad had fell back onto the couch, nearly drenched with sweat, as Taylor stopped the music on the nearby stereo.

"Dang, we're never practicing alone again," Chad breathed. Taylor only laughed as she walked into the kitchen, getting some water bottles.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"You work us too hard, harder than Tony and Sara," Chad said, once regained his regular breathing status. She only rolled her eyes as she sat next to him, towel and water bottle ready. He thanked her as he wiped off his sweat and nearly drank half of the water bottle.

"I'm glad that we got to be able to practice, with Troy and Gabi busy today," Taylor said to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Same here, it was nice being here with you," Chad smiled down at her.

"Yeah, wanna watch a movie?" Taylor jumped up, going over to the DVD case nearby.

"Sure, what'cha got?" he asked, following her.

A few minutes later, they debated, fought and finally settled on Mr and Mrs Smith, a Chad decision. With dim lights on, popcorn and mac and cheese made, pillows and blankets surrounding the two, they were all finally comfortable enough to watch it. It was Taylor's first time seeing it since they only got it a few weeks ago, but Chad knew anything and everything about it...especially when it came to the fight/sex scene. It always made Chad horny for an odd reason he shall never know.

While the fighting was coming to an end, Chad leaned into Taylor's neck and started to kiss and nip the open skin. Taylor bit her lip, trying not to let out any noise and keeping her focus on the movie. Once it changed into the unrated sex scene, it grew harder as his hands started to roam her body.

"Chad...I'm...trying to watch...the movie," Taylor tried to tell him.

"I know," Chad told her.

"Well..can you please...stop?" Taylor said, making 'stop' slur into a moan.

"I don't think so," Chad kissed her neck as he moved the front, "this part always makes me horny,"

"I wonder why..." Taylor smiled at him, Chad continuing his torture on the neck and body. His hands settled on her hips as it worked up her shirt, his touch making her whole body shiver.

"Chad...I really want...to see this," Taylor breathed, still trying to watch the movie.

"Taylor, it's just like what we're doing now," Chad told her, pulling away. They stared at each other before together, they pulled the other into a fierce passionate kiss, tongues wrestling against one another, hands roaming all over. Taylor had slid onto Chad's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands fell to the ends of Chad's shirt, ready for liftoff. They broke their kiss as Chad's shirt went up and away, Taylor's eyes definitely stopped at Chad's ripped chest. He only smirked as he lifted up her chin and kissed her again. She kissed back with same favor as Chad pulled off Taylor's button up shirt, revealing a purple lace push-up bra that felt amazing on this skin.

"God, this feels good," Chad said, touching the bra. Taylor threw her head back and laughed, but it soon turned into a moan as Chad attacked her chest, leaving soft kisses everywhere. He went to both straps, peeling them down with his teeth, as his hands worked on the clasp. It all soon came off and Chad went for the goal, touching and teasing her with his lips and tongue. All Taylor could outcome of this was just sighs, moans, and name calling. As all of this was happening, underneath Taylor, was a huge bulge that had grown on Chad's behalf, making her come up with a perfect plan to turn over the leaders. She lead her hand down to his pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Chad felt what she was trying to do, so he laid her on her back, giving her more access to do her deed. She succeeded with ease and pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers. As Chad left her breasts alone, she reached down into his boxers and started to stroke him, making Chad let out a huge moan.

"Damn, Taylor. I did not know you were like this," Chad moaned. Taylor only smirked as she continued on with her deed until she stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry," Taylor said, trying to get up from underneath him.

"What? What are you sorry about?" Chad said, making her look at him.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you know that?" Taylor told him.

"I know, and I won't do anything that you wouldn't want to do..so why are you backing on the one thing that you know you want?" Chad asked her.

Taylor looked down at her feet and shrugged, "I don't want it to go too far, you know,"

"That's why you have me around! Taylor, if you don't want to go that far, then we don't have to. Just say the word if I go too far," Chad declared.

"Alright, I guess I can trust you," Taylor sighed, coming back towards him.

"You _know_ you can trust me," Chad said, wiggling his eyes. She only smiled as she kissed him, Chad equally in favor back. He picked her up and laid her back on top of the millions of pillows and blankets, keeping his promise of not going too far, for the last few hours that they had together. While the couple were in their own little world, yet again, they never happen to see or notice the white flashes from the nearby windows during all that time together, that will destroy their secrecy of their relationship and more at school.

**Alright, I finally did it! I hope you all like it! I wrote it free willy (with no Cliff Notes, just me, my brain and my fingers) and it ended with 6 pages. Sorry about all the double chapters so far in the other stories; I deleted the A/N in my stories and it backfired on me, making everything go back one, including reviews. Reminder to self: NEVER delete chapters or put up A/N's. YAY me! You all know what to do now. R&R! Thanks guys!**

**you know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen (HGGQ)**


	12. An Unforgivable Plot Twist Part 1 Review

**Hey all! Here I am with a new chapter of Moonlight Dancing. I'm getting back on schedule again everyone (ok, so maybe I'm a little off by one day but who cares!). Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter. Enjoy.**

Chad and Taylor were down in their secret spot until the lunch bell rang, ending the lunch period and their special time together. Gathering their stuff, they headed up the stairs, merging in with the oncoming crowd and left off to their next classes...but not without sneaking in a few kisses before departing. Taylor headed to her locker to get her stuff for AP History when Gabriella came up by her a few seconds later.

"Hey Tay, I was looking for you at lunch. Where were you?" Gabriella asked.

"Can't you already guess?" Taylor smirked.

Gabriella softly gasped, "You didn't..."

"I sure did; we came so close but then I stopped because I didn't want to go that far," Taylor told her.

"I can't believe you, you should have seen the look on Rocky's face when you didn't show up at the table 15 minutes in," Gabriella stated, "as a matter of fact, she was late for lunch too,"

"Really? I wonder what for," Taylor said, closing her locker. They started off to their 5th period class that they shared together.

"I wonder the same thing, but hey, I can't go down to the pavilion today. I'm tutoring Troy again," Gabriella explained.

"Oh man! We were gonna catch the opening of the new boutique and you're gonna ditch that for a 'tutor session' with Golden Boy Bolton," Taylor joked.

"Hey, it isn't even like that! It's just a small crush, besides I'm not sure if he even likes me back," Gabriella blushed.

"Oh wow, my new BFF has it bad for the Wildcat captain. I wish you good luck in that category," Taylor smiled as they went inside the classroom.

"Same for you and Chad as well," Gabriella said back as Taylor laughed out loud. Class started a few minutes later and they went down to work. _'Since Gabi's gonna be busy with Troy today, I wonder if Chad's available also,'_ Taylor thought to herself. She only smiled to herself as she worked on her classwork, thinking about the rest of the day.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by like a huge wind gust to all the students, but of course, they always didn't mind. Taylor was at her locker once again, but packing all her materials she needed to take home. What she didn't notice was Chad coming up by her and touching her hip, making her jump in fear and looking the opposite direction.

"Chill Tay, it's me," Chad smiled as Taylor looked in the other direction. She sighed and tried to breeze the gesture off. They were still trying to keep their relationship a secret to the whole school and Chad wasn't doing a good job at hiding it.

"What was that for? Someone could have seen that," Taylor whispered to him, not making eye contact.

"Well, sorry, I forgot about our 'secret'," he whispered back.

Taylor shut her locker and only looked at him before walking away. Chad caught up with her and pulled her off to the side where no one would see.

"What's your problem?" Chad asked.

"I don't want our relationship to be out there, remember? Or did you forget that we are from two very different cliques that don't mix?" Taylor told him.

Chad sighed, already forgetting about it. "I totally forgot, just being with you makes me forget all about those rules of school society,"

Taylor softly smiled and Chad just smiled back, taking her hand, "Being with you is like being in our own little world, just the two of us,"

"I wish life was like that," Taylor sighed.

"Yeah, do we have rehearsal today?" Chad asked

"No, it's been canceled. We get to practice on our own; the first phase of the competition is only next week," Taylor told him.

"Next week? I've feel like I've been doing this for forever," Chad sighed.

"Hey baby, as long as we're doing this together, we got this," Taylor convinced, "now how about we go get our practice on at my house? Gabi bailed on me and my parents are gone until 10 tonight,"

"Do you forget about me and my basketball needs?" Chad asked.

"I think that'll be gone for the day," Taylor smiles as she looked past Chad's shoulder. Chad looked behind him and saw Troy talking to Gabriella as they head down the hall to the library.

"Wait, Troy macking on Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Tutoring," Tay only said.

Chad realized it and only smiled, "I guess you're right, we are free. Shall we go?"

"We shall," Taylor smiles. They leave from their spot in the hallway and head out the doors to the parking lot. The two got in their respectful cars and headed out of the campus towards Taylor's house, not realizing that Raquel and the Dancing Duo were right on them the whole time.

* * *

"So, they're going down to Taylor's for extra practice? Good way to steal some moves and strategy," Mario said, when they came out of their respectful hiding places.

"Yeah it is, and a good way to bring the couple down, school social style," Kasey smiled.

"Are we all gonna head over there or what?" Raquel asked, wanting to get the plan fully developed out.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do. Mario and I are gonna follow them to Taylor's house and try to get some pictures in. We'll send them to you and you do your infamous Photoshop magic with them. That's enough to bring them down," Kasey smirked.

"Oooh I like. Would you like flyers or banners?" Raquel asked.

"Both!" Kasey smiled.

"This is gonna be great; Chad will never see this coming," Mario smirked.

"Same for McKessie. Now let's go before we miss anything. We'll keep you posted, Raquel," Kasey said before they all headed off to their transportation. Raquel only smiled as she headed towards her Red VW Beetle, but there was something inside of her that was not wanting to do the bad deed that they were gonna commit. It's been there ever since she made truce with Kasey and Mario. But as always, Rocky shook it off, knowing that it was best known for the whole school to find out what was lurking behind closed doors.

* * *

"...and you add 8x to the sides and you get..." Gabriella said to Troy, helping him with his Algebra II homework.

"189.92x + 92a2!" Troy exclaimed. He put his pencil down, a huge smile playing on his face, "I can't believe I got it!"

"See, what did I tell you? Just 30 minutes looking over the notes and everything and you would get it glued into your brain," Gabriella smiled.

"Wow, thanks Gabs. I don't know what I'd do without you," Troy complimented as she blushed.

"It's no big deal, I used to do this all the time at my old school," Gabriella said.

"Well, you're really good at it. Thanks!" Troy replied.

Gabriella only smiled and started packing up her stuff, "Well, I'm glad you got it. You think you're ready for the pop quiz tomorrow?"

"There's a pop quiz tomorrow?!?!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, but with Mr. McLucas, you may never know. Just go over your homework and notes, you'll do fine if you do get one," Gabriella suggested.

"Alrighty then, Ms. Montez," Troy said, getting out of his seat, "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"See ya!" Gabriella squeaked. She smiled as he walked away and almost fainted when he left. He actually complimented her on her tutoring skills. No one has ever done that before...especially a guy! Gabriella's smile grew larger as she continued to pack her stuff into her backpack, when she took a glance outside. Her smile dropped at the sight before her. _'Happy Feet couple...and Raquel!'_ Gabriella thought to herself. She saw them all talking together on the front steps of East High, looking like they were devising a plan. _'This doesn't look good, not at all,'_ she thought again, shaking her head at them. She finished packing her stuff and headed towards the door when Troy had opened it for her.

"Ah! Oh Troy, it's you," Gabriella said, shocked.

"Sorry about that. Um...I was wondering...if you weren't busy..later..." Troy started to piece together. Gabriella smiled and sighed, looking up at the 6 foot junior.

"Spit it out already Troy," she teased.

"I was...wondering...if you wanted to come with me to get ice cream...you know..for the tutoring session. You really helped me out in there and I want to repay you back," Troy finally said.

"You really don't have to. I just like doing it," Gabriella replied.

"But I really want to, to show how much I appreciate it," Troy smiled. She couldn't help but fall for it, her knee already loosing feeling when she stared at his gorgeous smile.

"Ok," she sighed. They headed out the front doors of the school, with Rocky, Kasey and Mario long gone, and headed towards the nearest ice cream parlor. _'This could be the start of something new!'_ Gabriella thought to herself as she followed behind Troy in her car to the ice cream shop.

* * *

Almost a few hours later at Taylor's house, Chad and Taylor were working their butts off, mastering 2 of their moves for the competition. It took a while since it was at a house and not on a stage, but with moving of furniture, it really worked out. Chad had fell back onto the couch, nearly drenched with sweat, as Taylor stopped the music on the nearby stereo.

"Dang, we're never practicing alone again," Chad breathed. Taylor only laughed as she walked into the kitchen, getting some water bottles.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"You work us too hard, harder than Tony and Sara," Chad said, once regained his regular breathing status. She only rolled her eyes as she sat next to him, towel and water bottle ready. He thanked her as he wiped off his sweat and nearly drank half of the water bottle.

"I'm glad that we got to be able to practice, with Troy and Gabi busy today," Taylor said to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Same here, it was nice being here with you," Chad smiled down at her.

"Yeah, wanna watch a movie?" Taylor jumped up, going over to the DVD case nearby.

"Sure, what'cha got?" he asked, following her.

A few minutes later, they debated, fought and finally settled on Mr and Mrs Smith, a Chad decision. With dim lights on, popcorn and mac and cheese made, pillows and blankets surrounding the two, they were all finally comfortable enough to watch it. It was Taylor's first time seeing it since they only got it a few weeks ago, but Chad knew anything and everything about it...especially when it came to the fight/sex scene. It always made Chad horny for an odd reason he shall never know.

While the fighting was coming to an end, Chad leaned into Taylor's neck and started to kiss and nip the open skin. Taylor bit her lip, trying not to let out any noise and keeping her focus on the movie. Once it changed into the unrated sex scene, it grew harder as his hands started to roam her body.

"Chad...I'm...trying to watch...the movie," Taylor tried to tell him.

"I know," Chad told her.

"Well..can you please...stop?" Taylor said, making 'stop' slur into a moan.

"I don't think so," Chad kissed her neck as he moved the front, "this part always makes me horny,"

"I wonder why..." Taylor smiled at him, Chad continuing his torture on the neck and body. His hands settled on her hips as it worked up her shirt, his touch making her whole body shiver.

"Chad...I really want...to see this," Taylor breathed, still trying to watch the movie.

"Taylor, it's just like what we're doing now," Chad told her, pulling away. They stared at each other before together, they pulled the other into a fierce passionate kiss, tongues wrestling against one another, hands roaming all over. Taylor had slid onto Chad's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands fell to the ends of Chad's shirt, ready for liftoff. They broke their kiss as Chad's shirt went up and away, Taylor's eyes definitely stopped at Chad's ripped chest. He only smirked as he lifted up her chin and kissed her again. She kissed back with same favor as Chad pulled off Taylor's button up shirt, revealing a purple lace push-up bra that felt amazing on this skin.

"God, this feels good," Chad said, touching the bra. Taylor threw her head back and laughed, but it soon turned into a moan as Chad attacked her chest, leaving soft kisses everywhere. He went to both straps, peeling them down with his teeth, as his hands worked on the clasp. It all soon came off and Chad went for the goal, touching and teasing her with his lips and tongue. All Taylor could outcome of this was just sighs, moans, and name calling. As all of this was happening, underneath Taylor, was a huge bulge that had grown on Chad's behalf, making her come up with a perfect plan to turn over the leaders. She lead her hand down to his pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Chad felt what she was trying to do, so he laid her on her back, giving her more access to do her deed. She succeeded with ease and pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers. As Chad left her breasts alone, she reached down into his boxers and started to stroke him, making Chad let out a huge moan.

"Damn, Taylor. I did not know you were like this," Chad moaned. Taylor only smirked as she continued on with her deed until she stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry," Taylor said, trying to get up from underneath him.

"What? What are you sorry about?" Chad said, making her look at him.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you know that?" Taylor told him.

"I know, and I won't do anything that you wouldn't want to do..so why are you backing on the one thing that you know you want?" Chad asked her.

Taylor looked down at her feet and shrugged, "I don't want it to go too far, you know,"

"That's why you have me around! Taylor, if you don't want to go that far, then we don't have to. Just say the word if I go too far," Chad declared.

"Alright, I guess I can trust you," Taylor sighed, coming back towards him.

"You _know_ you can trust me," Chad said, wiggling his eyes. She only smiled as she kissed him, Chad equally in favor back. He picked her up and laid her back on top of the millions of pillows and blankets, keeping his promise of not going too far, for the last few hours that they had together. While the couple were in their own little world, yet again, they never happen to see or notice the white flashes from the nearby windows during all that time together, that will destroy their secrecy of their relationship and more at school.

**Alright, I finally did it! I hope you all like it! I wrote it free willy (with no Cliff Notes, just me, my brain and my fingers) and it ended with 6 pages. Sorry about all the double chapters so far in the other stories; I deleted the A/N in my stories and it backfired on me, making everything go back one, including reviews. Reminder to self: NEVER delete chapters or put up A/N's. YAY me! You all know what to do now. R&R! Thanks guys!**

**you know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen (HGGQ)**


	13. An Unforgivable Plot Twist Part 2

**Alright, I'm here again with a new chapter. Hope you all like it! It's going to get bitchy, scandalous and tons more!! I'll start with a flashback so you all will have a remembrance of what happened last time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: An Unforgivable Plot Twist Part 2**

Almost 3 hours later, the living room was almost a live mess. Empty popcorns bags and bowls were on the center table; the Mr and Mrs Smith DVD menu replaying over and over on the TV; pillows and blankets all over the floor; clothes spewed each and every way; and finally, two near naked bodies were in the midst of the mess, wrapped in a lavender blanket and sharing a bright yellow pillow, sleeping. After their previous events (only to 3rd base halfway home), they were wiped out and fell asleep together on the floor. Chad had just awoken to see the huge mess they made and to see the time on the clock above the TV. Muttering silent cuss words, he started to get up and find his clothes. _'Dang it, I have to be home soon. It's almost 8,'_ he thought to himself. As he started to dress himself, the noise started to wake up Sleeping Beauty. She started to groan as she lifted her head to see her secret boyfriend, redressing in front of her, and smiled. Chad had gotten his shirt back on when he saw Taylor looking at him.

He blushed and stated, "You're up,"

"Yeah, you were making too much noise," Taylor groaned, "what time is it?" **(LOL)**

"Almost 8 o' clock," Chad told her. She groaned and fell back onto the pile of blankets and pillows.

"Too early!" she said. Chad laughed and fell on top of her, kissing her neck.

"We have...to get...up so...we can..clean up," he said, kissing down her neck to her exposed chest.

"Mmm...Chad, this is so much better," Taylor sighed. He soon stopped to just laugh at the statement.

"You little nympho!" he exclaimed.

"Don't blame me; you were the one that said I should 'trust' you. The way you were had me a few hours ago..." she said, climbing on top of him again and tugging at his shirt.

"Ok babe, I get it, but I have to go soon. I have to be back home by 8:30," Chad replied, giving her the look.

Taylor sighed and got off of him, "Fine, I guess we can stop now and clean up. The place looks like a mess,"

"Yeah, and I thought that my room was worse," Chad stated, getting another good look at the messy living room.

"Remind me to never come over to your house," Taylor joked as he laughed. Soon enough, when dressed, the couple started to clean up the room. They finished just at the quarter of 8, and Chad had to leave for home.

"I had a great time, Chad," Taylor said, walking to the front door with Chad.

"Me too. Your parents need to go out more often," Chad smirked.

"Oh shush!" Taylor giggled, hitting him. Tay unlocked the door and opened it for him. With a look in each other's eyes, Chad gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"First thing," she smiled. He smiled back and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss on the lips that took Taylor on a spin. They were gripping each other from the force and the passion of the kiss, it was hard to let go...except for air.

When the couple pulled back, they caught their breath and smiled. Tay gave him a quick peck on the lips before shooing him off.

"Bye Chad," she said to him.

"Bye Taylor," he replied before getting in his car. With a final wave, he backed out of the driveway and zoomed off into the night. Taylor closed the door after he left and smiled; everything was going perfectly smooth for the two of them...

Not for long.

* * *

Raquel was finishing up her Trig homework when she had gotten an email alert on her PC. Rolling over to her computer on her chair, she checked her mail and immediately smiled. Opening the message, it said:

_**Raquel,**_

_**Got great pics of the secret couple; some in very surprising positions. wink wink Do your magic and I'll see you at school, 7am sharp. **_

_**Kasey and Mario**_

Along with the message was tons of attachments, photos of Chad and Taylor. She loaded them and was surprised at how good the pics turned out...and what was on there. _'The little freaks...'_ Rocky thought, shaking her head. Even though her conscious was telling her otherwise, she pushed that out the window as she opened up PhotoShop and started working on her magic. _'Chad and Taylor's little fantasy is going to have a plot twist!'_ she thought.

And an unforgiving one at that, on Rocky's sake.

* * *

The next day came quick for the students of East High. The students started piling into the school at 7:55 since classes didn't start until 8:30. It was a big school so the students had to have time to get to their lockers and to their classes. Lucky for Mario, Raquel and Kasey, the flyers and banners were all over the school before the students came in. With the help of one of the faculty members, who shall remain anonymous, they placed them all down the hallways: on the floor, on people's lockers, on bulletin boards, EVERYWHERE! They left just in time to get back home and change, to see the reaction of the students and most importantly, the couple in the spotlight.

It wasn't until 5 minutes after the students got into the school was when everyone was talking about it. Texts were sent, emails were flying, voices were whispering: Danforth and McKessie a couple? Secret scandals behind friend's backs? Dances and more? It was total gossip chaos, and the targets haven't arrived at school yet.

Taylor had arrived at school near 8:10, from yet another car ride from her dad. With a kiss on the cheek goodbye, she got out of the car and headed inside the school.

She wished she was sick at that moment.

Once inside the school, everyone's eyes focused on her. Scared at first, she started down the hallway, people dodging her as she walked by, looking at her meaningfully, scornfully; whispering around and behind her back.

"I heard that she gave him head just to do the dance competition,"

"Someone said that her and Chad have sex everyday just to get prepped,"

"Guess that's where their chemistry came from!"

"They were looking suspicious yesterday nearby the janitor's closet after school,"

Taylor could hear everyone's conversations and couldn't believe it. She stormed off to her locker, where most of the Scholastic Decathlon team members, including Gabriella, were at. Hoping they didn't hear about it, Tay put a smile and walked towards them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked as she was opening her locker. The members just looked at her disgustingly and gave her an evil look.

"What? What did I do?" Taylor asked again.

"You know what you did, Tay," one person said

"Don't have to tell us twice," another member striked.

"Why don't you go back to your basketball man?" a girl said walking by.

"What? Guys, you can't believe that junk," Taylor convinced them.

"Oh yeah, take a look at this," Martha glared, shoving a green piece of paper at her, "maybe you should think twice about your status here before you let Chad at your pussy," With that said, the whole team, minus Gabi, left Taylor in shock. Tay looked at the green paper and nearly dropped it. There was a picture of her and Chad, making out on the living room floor. The secret was out. She looked up at Gabi, thinking that it was a joke.

"How did this happen? How did someone get this?" Tay questioned, "did you tell anyone?

"I didn't tell anybody! And besides, I was with Troy at the ice cream parlor," Gabriella replied.

"Then who found us and took pictures of us?" Taylor asked.

Gabi immediately knew that answer. _'It all makes sense now: Rocky teamed up with Mario and Kasey to bring Chad and Tay down. No wonder she was late for lunch,'_ she thought, but she didn't say anything to Taylor just yet.

"How many of these are there?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella bit her lip, not wanting to tell her that also. Taylor saw the look on her face and was nearly about to cry.

"Is it that bad?" Tay asked softly. Gabriella nodded as she pulled out a huge stack of different color papers. She gave them to Taylor and said, "those are the ones I've found so far. I don't know if there's more or not,"

But the stack was just enough. Pictures of them dancing, cuddling, kissing, stripping and much more, gave Taylor the need to leave for the nearest bathroom. Gabriella dashed after her, not before running into Troy.

"Oh hey," Gabriella said, looking at him.

"Hey, what's up? What's this?" Troy asked, reaching for a piece of paper.

"Nothing, I have to go now. Sorry," Gabriella apologized before heading after Taylor. Troy didn't get another word in but happened to get one of the colored papers that she had and was all over the school. Taking a closer look at him, he was shocked himself. "Chad...and brainiac McKessie?" he said to himself. Seeing more of them on the ground, he picked more up and grew angry. His first stop of the day was a confrontation with Chad.

* * *

Chad had just got out of the locker room from an early b-ball practice with himself. Throwing a dirty towel into the hamper, he started to head out when his back hit the nearest wall...hard!

"Ow, damn it! Troy, what are you doing?" Chad asked Troy, who was holding him up against the wall.

"What is this with you and McKessie?! I thought you hated her!" Troy asked angrily.

"I do, what's your problem?" Chad lied.

"You liar!" Troy yelled before punching him on the side of his face, which was missed. Chad retaliated and pushed Troy back onto the lockers.

"I'm not lying dude," Chad lied again

"Really, then what is this? And this?" Troy shouted, throwing the colored papers at Chad. He picked them up and almost all of his color drained from his face.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself? You just ridiculed the whole team now! Don't you remember: Stick to the Status Quo! Not 'Make Out with the Different Status Quo'!" Troy yelled.

"How did you get this?" Chad asked.

"It's everywhere in school; everyone's talking about it," Troy explained, "and what is this about you and her and the dance competition? You guys are in it!?!"

Chad nodded and Troy threw a fit, punching the nearby locker. "Hey, hold up. Don't get mad just because I was thinking outside the box for once,"

"But doing that nearly cost the whole school to...you know what? Never mind, I shouldn't be doing this to you," Troy stated.

"Ummm...ok," Chad shrugged, "so have you seen Taylor yet?"

"I'm not sure, but I saw Gabi: she might know where she is," Troy replied.

"Oh ok...wait how do you know that Gabriella is friends with Taylor? How do you know about Gabi?" Chad asked, eagerly. The tables turned on these best friends.

"Well...uh..." Troy stuttered.

"You've been doing something with the braniacs as well," Chad said, poking him.

"Hey hey, it's only for help in Algebra II, and yesterday, I took her out for ice cream," Troy confessed.

"Wow, so you like her?" Chad asked.

"I'm not sure, but by the way things are looking for you and Taylor, it looks like you guys are hitting it off," Troy said, looking at the pictures.

"Oh Troy," Chad replied, shaking his head, "so are we cool about this?"

"Yeah, I guess," Troy shrugged. They both smiled as they shared a manly hug. The 5 minute warning bell rang and it gave them perfect signal that it was time to head to class. They left the locker room after they cleaned up a bit. Chad was finally ready to face the world with his secret.

He's dating Taylor and they went to 3rd base. Oh yeah!

**HAHA, funny ending! Well, hope you all likey! You all know what to do now. R&R! Thanks bunches guys! You know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HGGQ**

**PS- Sorry for me being really really REALLY behind on my updates: there's a lot going on in my life and I'm trying to balance it all. Now that I've said that, with all that's going on, it's time to make some more changes: Hiatus Style. Check out my poll on my profile(?; i don't know how the polls work) and vote on which 4 you want me to work on the most. Voting ends Dec 11 (the day HSM2 comes out on DVD). Or if you don't see the poll, just submit the votes as a review or a PM. Thanks!**


	14. An Unforgivable Plot Twist Part 3

**Hey all, I"m back again with a brand new update, and its late, I know sorry. The contest in my last update, Chaylor Romance Challenge, was almost a cinch if you only watched Gossip Girl and the new episode Hi, Society (which was the answer to the contest). My lucky winner only guessed the show and won the prize; congratulations to Chaylor4Lyfe for winning!**

**So, here's a brand new chapter of Moonlight Dancing, what everyone's been waiting for. Hope you will enjoy! Here's a recap, in case you forgot what all that happened so far.

* * *

**

_**Previously on Moonlight Dancing: High School Dreams...**_

"_What was that for? Someone could have seen that," Taylor whispered to him, not making eye contact._

"_Well, sorry, I forgot about our 'secret'," he whispered back._

_Taylor shut her locker and only looked at him before walking away. Chad caught up with her and pulled her off to the side where no one would see._

"_What's your problem?" Chad asked._

"_I don't want our relationship to be out there, remember? Or did you forget that we are from two very different cliques that don't mix?" Taylor told him._

_Chad sighed, already forgetting about it. "I totally forgot, just being with you makes me forget all about those rules of school society,"_

_Taylor softly smiled and Chad just smiled back, taking her hand, "Being with you is like being in our own little world, just the two of us,"

* * *

_

_Gabriella's smile grew larger as she continued to pack her stuff into her backpack, when she took a glance outside. Her smile dropped at the sight before her. 'Happy Feet couple...and Raquel!' Gabriella thought to herself. She saw them all talking together on the front steps of East High, looking like they were devising a plan. 'This doesn't look good, not at all,' she thought again, shaking her head at them.

* * *

_

"_So, they're going down to Taylor's for extra practice? Good way to steal some moves and strategy," Mario said, when they came out of their respectful hiding places. _

"_Yeah it is, and a good way to bring the couple down, school social style," Kasey smiled._

"_Are we all gonna head over there or what?" Raquel asked, wanting to get the plan fully developed out._

"_Ok, here's what we're gonna do. Mario and I are gonna follow them to Taylor's house and try to get some pictures in. We'll send them to you and you do your infamous Photoshop magic with them. That's enough to bring them down," Kasey smirked.

* * *

_

_Taylor looked down at her feet and shrugged, "I don't want it to go too far, you know,"_

"_That's why you have me around! Taylor, if you don't want to go that far, then we don't have to. Just say the word if I go too far," Chad declared._

"_Alright, I guess I can trust you," Taylor sighed, coming back towards him._

"_You know you can trust me," Chad said, wiggling his eyes. She only smiled as she kissed him, Chad equally in favor back. He picked her up and laid her back on top of the millions of pillows and blankets, keeping his promise of not going too far, for the last few hours that they had together. While the couple were in their own little world, yet again, they never happen to see or notice the white flashes from the nearby windows during all that time together, that will destroy their secrecy of their relationship and more at school.

* * *

_

_**Raquel,**_

_**Got great pics of the secret couple; some in very surprising positions. wink wink Do your magic and I'll see you at school, 7am sharp. **_

_**Kasey and Mario**_

_Along with the message was tons of attachments, photos of Chad and Taylor. She loaded them and was surprised at how good the pics turned out...and what was on there. 'The little freaks...' Rocky thought, shaking her head. Even though her conscious was telling her otherwise, she pushed that out the window as she opened up PhotoShop and started working on her magic. 'Chad and Taylor's little fantasy is going to have a plot twist!' she thought.

* * *

_

_Martha glared, shoving a green piece of paper at her, "maybe you should think twice about your status here before you let Chad at your pussy," With that said, the whole team, minus Gabi, left Taylor in shock. Tay looked at the green paper and nearly dropped it. There was a picture of her and Chad, making out on the living room floor. The secret was out. She looked up at Gabi, thinking that it was a joke._

"_How did this happen? How did someone get this?" Tay questioned, "did you tell anyone?_

"_I didn't tell anybody! And besides, I was with Troy at the ice cream parlor," Gabriella replied._

"_Then who found us and took pictures of us?" Taylor asked._

_Gabi immediately knew that answer. 'It all makes sense now: Rocky teamed up with Mario and Kasey to bring Chad and Tay down. No wonder she was late for lunch,' she thought, but she didn't say anything to Taylor just yet._

"_How many of these are there?" Taylor asked._

_Gabriella bit her lip, not wanting to tell her that also. Taylor saw the look on her face and was nearly about to cry._

"_Is it that bad?" Tay asked softly. Gabriella nodded as she pulled out a huge stack of different color papers. She gave them to Taylor and said, "those are the ones I've found so far. I don't know if there's more or not,"_

_But the stack was just enough. Pictures of them dancing, cuddling, kissing, stripping and much more, gave Taylor the need to leave for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

_

"_It's everywhere in school; everyone's talking about it," Troy explained, "and what is this about you and her and the dance competition? You guys are in it!?!"_

_Chad nodded and Troy threw a fit, punching the nearby locker. "Hey, hold up. Don't get mad just because I was thinking outside the box for once,"_

"_But doing that nearly cost the whole school to...you know what? Never mind, I shouldn't be doing this to you," Troy stated._

"_Ummm...ok," Chad shrugged, "so have you seen Taylor yet?"_

"_I'm not sure, but I saw Gabi: she might know where she is," Troy replied._

"_Oh ok...wait how do you know that Gabriella is friends with Taylor? How do you know about Gabi?" Chad asked, eagerly. The tables turned on these best friends._

"_Well...uh..." Troy stuttered._

"_You've been doing something with the braniacs as well," Chad said, poking him._

"_Hey hey, it's only for help in Algebra II, and yesterday, I took her out for ice cream," Troy confessed._

"_Wow, so you like her?" Chad asked._

"_I'm not sure, but by the way things are looking for you and Taylor, it looks like you guys are hitting it off," Troy said, looking at the pictures._

"_Oh Troy," Chad replied, shaking his head, "so are we cool about this?"_

"_Yeah, I guess," Troy shrugged. They both smiled as they shared a manly hug. The 5 minute warning bell rang and it gave them perfect signal that it was time to head to class. They left the locker room after they cleaned up a bit. Chad was finally ready to face the world with his secret._

_He's dating Taylor and they went to 3rd base. Oh yeah!

* * *

_

But 'Oh no' was what was going through Chad's mind right after he and Troy left the locker room. Once out in the hallway, he was either greeted with high-fives about his score with Taylor or rude comments period. Chad only rolled his eyes and looked at Troy as they continued down the hallway, making their way to class.

"Don't be bothered by them; they're just talking shit," Troy told him.

"I know, man," Chad said, slightly smiling. He looked up ahead and saw Mario and the rest of the basketball team heading towards them, Mario not looking too fabulous, "but I know it won't be pretty right now,"

"Why?" Troy asked, before seeing Mario coming towards them, "oh,"

Mario stomped up them, mostly Chad, and almost blew his ear off, "What in the hell is this with McKessie? Your switch turned off that day?!"

"No, actually, my switch was on, sorry," Chad told him as nearby people laughed.

"So, your switch was on when you were fucking her? Did you forget who you were supposed to be with?" Mario yelled.

"Why? Is it my fault that I happened to turn over the wrong leaf?" Chad replied back, "and I didn't have sex with her!"

"Prove it then, but you can't because of these pictures that all over the school!" Mario said, throwing the colorful papers in Chad's face. Now Chad was starting to get angry at him, not wanting to tolerate him any longer.

"I don't even know who took these pictures, man," Chad told him.

"Right, like we all believe that," Mario said, "you've really became a pussy now; succumbing to a nerd's needs and dishonoring the team and our social status like that,"

"Don't you dare call Taylor a nerd!" Chad growled as he lunged for him. He only got a few punches in before Troy pulled him back before he hurt him anymore.

"Stop, Chad, we need you on the team," Troy told him, trying to calm him down.

"We don't need him on the team; he can go join that damn science club for all we care," Mario spat, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Now listen here: I'm captain; I can say if he stays on the team or not and that is the most absurd and damnest reason to have him off the team, and you know it too," Troy yelled at him.

Mario was kept silent before he finally said, "Whatever Bolton, just get your boy in check before we meet up again." With one final look at the two, he pushed through the crowd, some of his fellow buds behind him. Chad just sighed loudly before cracking his jaw and neck.

"Hey man, you don't need to fight him because of that," Troy told him.

"Yeah, I know. But it just seems weird how he knew that much about it though," Chad said.

"That _is _pretty weird, man," Troy replied.

Chad only nodded but the silence between them was cut short when they heard yelling down the hallway. They turned their heads at the same time and saw bunches of girls being pushed out of the bathroom, some of them had half of their makeup on and others looked scared as hell. The two friends just looked at one another before saying at the same time.

"Taylor and Gabriella,"

* * *

**At the same time, from when Mario first met up with Chad and Troy in the hallway...**

"I can't believe that someone would do something this horrible, this...there's no word to describe this," Gabriella lectured as she paced back and forth in the girls' bathroom. Taylor had locked herself in the handicapped stall, crying her eyes out over the pictures and Gabriella was trying to make her feel better on the outside of the stall. Right now, she was worried of who would do such a tragic thing to Taylor. She was as innocent as any other girl in love.

"But why? We were being careful, we didn't even go all the way," Taylor sobbed.

"I know that but...that's just wrong. For someone to do something like that to you," Gabriella continued.

"My reputation is ruined now," Taylor cried, as she looked over every picture that was taken. It was hard for her to take that someone had took pictures of them, "I tried my hardest to keep it a secret,"

Gabriella sighed and leaned on the door, wishing that she could know who would do such a thing. It hurt her more because now, Taylor's life was completely over at school.

"Taylor, the best that we can do is..." Gabriella started.

"I have to leave town, I can't stay here no more," Taylor finished the sentence for her.

"No, no, no and no, you're not doing that. Anything but that," Gabriella told her.

"Why not? It's not like she can't get rid of the title of School Slut forever," one of the girls said in the bathroom.

Oh, and did I mention that there were tons of other girls in the bathroom with them?

"I bet even if she moved, they'll still call her a whore. It's all in her eyes," another girl said.

"Or her thighs! Keep wearing those skirts, Taylor! They'll be able to tell you're a slut anyways," a girl stated loudly as they all laughed. Taylor started to sob again, from all the jokes and comments. Gabriella just couldn't take it all for one more second. It hurt her that Taylor was exposed like this, but another to be ridiculed in the same room with people who knew about it.

"Ok, first off, this wasn't even supposed to be shown and you can't make fun of her like that just because she only slept with the man that you happen to like so much," Gabriella stated to one of the girls.

"**I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!**" Taylor screamed through her tears.

"Who says that I still liked him? He probably has her nerd genes all over him," a girl replied back to Gabi.

"Well then, quit being all bitchy about it and leave them alone," Gabriella exclaimed, "it was just an accident that was exposed,"

"It didn't look like an accident in the pictures. I hope you get kicked out of the dance competition for this, McKessie," a girl laughed as everyone else did. Gabriella heard Taylor's sobs grow louder and harder so she grew even more angry.

"Ok, that does it. Outside, everybody NOW!!!!!!!" Gabriella yelled, pulling the girls that were talking shit, by whatever she could reach and threw them out of the bathroom. Other girls also in the bathroom was scared of Gabriella's fury so they left also. Gabi closed the door and locked it so that no more would come in and try to hurt Taylor's feelings, even though they were still saying stuff about her outside the bathroom. Only good thing was that you can barely hear them.

Gabi walked back to the stall where Taylor was still crying at and crawled underneath it, since Taylor had locked it. She gave Tay a huge hug while her best friend continued to cry, soaking her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Taylor. Everyone's bound to forget it," Gabriella told her.

"They won't forget this, Gabi. They never will. I'll always be known as the Nerd Whore," Taylor confessed.

"You're not a whore; you just told me that you didn't even have sex with him. But like every other scandal, this one will definitely pass," Gabriella said, hugging her tightly.

Just then, the girls jumped when they heard pounding on the bathroom door. Gabriella got up and unlocked the stall so she could get out and yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's us, is Taylor in there?" Chad's voice said on the other side of the door.

"No, don't let him in here. I don't want to see him," Taylor whispered to Gabi.

Gabriella sighed before saying, "Fine, but I'll be back though. Keep the door unlocked." With that, she left the bathroom and was bombarded with questions by the boys.

"How is she doing? What's going on? What has everyone been saying? Is she ok?" Chad and Troy asked. Gabriella silenced them with a look and said, "She's fine and not fine,"

"What does that mean?" Troy asked.

"She's devastated about the pictures and everything but some of the girls that were in the bathroom kept making rude comments about her made her feel much worse. Now's she really devastated," Gabriella explained.

"I can't believe this; why would they do that to her?" Chad asked Gabi.

"Because they're snobby and bitchy that you and Taylor are together and not them," Gabriella said in a monotone voice, "it's kinda obvious for the girls,"

Chad sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I've got to talk to her about this," he said before going into the girls bathroom.

"Wait, she doesn't want you to..." Gabriella said when Chad was going into the bathroom, "...see her,"

She sighed and leaned back on the nearby wall by the bathroom door, Troy doing the same on the other side of the door. "So...what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"I have no clue," Gabriella replied, slowly sliding down the wall, wondering how the issue now would affect what was becoming of her and Troy.

* * *

Chad went into the bathroom and immediately started calling out for Taylor. "Tay! Taylor, where are you?" he said.

He only heard sobs coming from the stalls on the other side of the sinks and walked over to them slowly. "Taylor, are you in here?" he asked, looking underneath each stall. He came down the last one and saw tons of tissues and a body all curled up. Chad sighed and softly smiled as he crawled under the stall, his heart breaking when he saw Taylor's sad face.

"Oh baby," he softly says before he envelops her into a big hug. Taylor hugged him back and started to cry more onto his shoulder, telling him everything that was said about her.

"Why would someone do this to me? To _us_? We haven't done anything wrong. All we did was..." Taylor told him before she was being shushed by Chad.

"It's ok now, we know we didn't do anything wrong. I don't know who would have done this but everything's going to be ok soon," Chad said, rocking her from side to side.

Taylor tried to believe that while she asked him, "Do you think I'm a slut?"

Chad pulled back and looked at her in disbelief, "No, don't ever think of yourself like that. I don't think you are because you're not a slut. Why would you say that?"

"The girls in here...were saying that about me...and that I should just leave..." Taylor hiccuped.

"Don't listen to them, they don't know anything about you or me or us being together. All they have is pictures that leads them to conclusions," Chad explained, "You're too beautiful and precious to be called whatever they call you. They don't know you like I do,"

Tay smiles and hugs him tightly, "Thank you so much for being here today. I don't know what I would do if this happened and you weren't here,"

"You still have Gabriella here to bring you up also, even without me. Speaking of friends, where's your girl Raquel?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her so far," Taylor replied, "but thanks, for everything you've done,"

"You know it," Chad smiles. They lean in and kiss softly but romantically. Chad wraps his arm around her as he pulls her closer to him and Tay's arms go around Chad's neck. They pull back slowly as Taylor blushes.

"I think we missed a few classes being in here," Taylor said.

"Nah, the teachers' will understand, if they've heard about it already," Chad sighed, "come on, let's get ready for lunch,"

Taylor nods as Chad lifts her up and they leave the stall. Once Taylor looked at herself in the mirror, she groaned in frustration, "I look a mess; I can't go out like this,"

"Don't worry, Tay, I'll take care of it," Chad smiled. He got a few paper towels, wetted them, and started to slowly but carefully clean Taylor's face. She started to smile as he felt his hands touch her face; not every guy got to touch all of Taylor's face.

"There, all clean," Chad said as Taylor just smiled.

"Thanks, so what are we going to say out there?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we'll just tell them the truth, that we are together," Chad replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to yet..." Taylor started before Chad held a finger to her lips.

"We have to. We can't just continue to lie; that'll lead to more chaos. We're in this together and we know we have to do this," Chad told her.

Taylor sighed before she started to smile, "Together?" she asked.

"Together," he stated, before kissing her passionately, pulling her closer to him. She kissed him back, getting on her toes to kiss him more. For that one moment, everything started to look a little bit better for the two of them.

* * *

**While Chad and Taylor were talking...**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on either side of the girls' bathroom, thinking and re-thinking of the events that had just happened between them and their friends. Troy just couldn't believe how it had all started, that Chad would be one to keep a secret from him, his best friend. _'But I guess it was for a good cause, now it's all exposed,'_ he pondered. But then, the next thing that was going in his mind was who would have done this to them. Gabriella, on the other hand, was trying to put the pieces that she kept finding together. '_First, it was weird how Raquel was meeting up with Mario and Kasey...and yet the pics looked like they've been Photoshopped. The only person that I know who is really good at Photoshop is Rocky... you don't think that...' _Gabriella thought to herself. She sat up abruptly and whispered, "No way,"

"What? What's going on?" Troy asked.

"I think I might know who took pictures of them together," Gabriella said, looking at Troy. He also sat up, waiting for her reply.

"No way, who?" he asked again.

"Wait, if I tell you, you have to _**promise**_ not to tell Chad nor Tay," Gabi told him, "I have a lead but I'm not sure about it,"

Troy sighed, mad that he had to keep another secret from his best friend, "Fine, this better be worth it," he replied.

"How about Mario, Kasey and Raquel working together on this worth it," she blurted.

"Wait, what? Those three...together?!" Troy asked, confused.

"Think about it though: Mario always wanted to get Chad back at something; Kasey and Taylor always hated each other and then the whole dance competition thing...it all makes sense," Gabriella explained.

"Ok, but what does Raquel have to do with it. She's Tay's best friend; why would she do something, or join Mario and Kasey for that matter, like that?" he asked.

"I have no clue, but that's all that I got so far. After our tutor session yesterday, I saw them outside talking after school...the same day that..." Gabriella started.

"Chad and Taylor were at her house," they said at the same time. They looked at each other before softly laughing.

"Wow, but we can't tell them this right?" Troy said.

"Yeah, I have to be sure of this first before we confront them about it," Gabriella sighed.

"Ok then, if you say so," Troy replied, just when the bathroom door was being opened.

"If you say what?" Chad asked, looking at the two. Troy and Gabi just looked at each other before getting up and greeting the couple that finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Nothing, just wondering if you guys were ever gonna come out," Gabriella told them.

"Oh yeah, well lunch will be here soon. How about we wait out by the auditorium before heading there? We still need to practice," Taylor said.

"Fine by me," Chad replied, pulling her to him by her waist.

"Sounds good to me," Troy smiled as Gabi nodded, agreeing with him.

Soon after, they were in the auditorium, watching Chad and Taylor do their dances for the competition in a few days. Lunch was coming soon but they wasn't expecting anything but food. Not even the more drama that was to come.

**Ok, I'm done now. And since it's Christmas Eve, I'm doing myself a HUGE favor and updating this & 101 Kisses also. And maybe, if I have time, which I will, I'll put up the trailer to the sequel of Walk Me Home. Heavenly Chorus sings Oh yes, I have finally done a lot of brainstorming and it's now come down to the trailer of the long-awaited sequel. So, do what you do best. Review this and expect a new 101 Kisses update and the trailer to the WMH sequel. Love you all and Happy Holidays.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	15. An Unforgivable Plot Twist Part 4

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating this story as much but I know for sure that this chapter will take place of all the updates that I missed. Also, there was SO much I wanted to put into this, I had to cut some of it out. Don't worry, sometime this week, probably before I update 101 Kisses on the 6th, I'll have the bonus scenes that I didn't add. So without further adieu, here's the 1st new chapter of Moonlight Dancing: High School Dreams of 2008. Enjoy!**

Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella had arrived at the cafeteria, ready to end things and have food. They were all in an initiative conversation that they didn't manage to notice the silence that came from all parts of the cafeteria. Gabriella was the first to take notice of this and broke the conversation.

"Uh, guys? I think we're being watched and/or talked about," she whispered to her pals. They abruptly stopped and noticed the looks and whispers that were going around. Chad sensed Taylor's weary feeling and grasped her hand, squeezing it.

"It's ok, babe. Remember, nothing can break us down or apart," Chad whispered in her ear.

She nodded in response, "Let's go get some lunch," Tay told him.

"Sure, we'll meet you guys at the table," Chad replied. Troy and Gabriella nodded and left off to the table. As Chad and Taylor headed into the line, the students moved out of the way and had the nerve to talk about her, in their face.

"I wouldn't get close to her, Chad. She have gave you STD's," one said.

"I heard that Taylor had practiced head on the guys in the Decathlon," another had whispered.

"Well, she is the Scholastic Slut for a reason," a girl snickered.

Chad just rolled his eyes as he held Taylor's hand. She tried her hardest not to cry as she got her lunch. The feel of Chad's hand grasped with hers was the only thing that kept her strong.

Once she bought her lunch, with Chad's money of course, they were on their way to the table. Not until...

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," a girl's voice said behind them. Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing the voice by heart...and wishing she didn't.

"What the fuck do you want, Kasey?" Taylor exclaimed, turning around so she can see her enemy face-to-face.

"You're one to talk about 'fuck' since you and Chad's little 'fuck-a-doodle-doo'" Kasey snickered as everyone laughed.

"You take that back, Kasey! We didn't even go that far!" Taylor growled, putting her lunch tray on a nearby table. Chad had held her back before she could take a hit.

"Well, that isn't what the pictures show or what me and Mario saw too," Kasey confessed, intentionally. Everyone in the lunch room widely gasped at the secret, waiting on Chad and Taylor's response.

"You little **BITCH**!!" Taylor screamed as she lunged at Kasey. She screamed in horror, Kasey did, as Taylor was beating the crap out of her. While everyone was trying to get a good view of the fight, Chad was trying to pull Taylor away as Mario had came through to get Kasey out of the brutal fight. Once the guys had finally pulled the girls away from each other, both girls looked jacked up and each had some of the other's hair in their hands.

"Kase, baby, are you ok?" Mario asked his girlfriend.

"Are you **blind**, Mario? She looks more fucked up than me and she deserved it too," Taylor yelled, trying to get out of Chad's strong grip.

"Danforth, you better get your little whore of a girlfriend before I take a whack out of her," Mario sneered.

Once Chad took a hearing at what Mario had said, he released Taylor and cocked him in the jaw, all under 2 seconds! Another fight was on the loose soon after. It had to take 4 guys, including Troy, to pull Mario and Chad off of each other.

"Let me go, he doesn't deserve to say what he said about Taylor," Chad growled. Tay was now afraid to come near the rebellious Chad Danforth.

"What? That she's a whore, a slut!?! You know it's true, Chad!" Mario yelled.

"We didn't even do anything that night. All these fucked-up pictures are mostly Photoshopped!" Chad yelled. Everyone was shocked and really took a look at the pictures. Soon more whispers were started up again, putting Mario and Kasey in the spotlight of it all.

As Chad started to calm down, Taylor got beside him and stroked his arm while yelling at Kasey, "I can't believe you would steep this low just because me and Chad have more chemistry n the dance floor than you and your hypocritical boyfriend. I thought you had more sense in that,"

"Well I'd thought you'd have more sense in thinking of getting with Chad. Did the memo just go out of your mind or something?" Kasey questioned back.

"Well, I'm so sorry if I didn't stick to the status rules, your royal highness! Maybe if I could just be a manipulative suck-up bitch like you, then maybe I would have thought better of it," Taylor sarcastically said, having everyone snicker at her joke.

Kasey was appalled at Taylor's statement and couldn't think of anything to say back, until out of the corner of her eye, she saw the main suspect that was invisible the whole time out on the balcony. Kasey smirked as she came up closer to Taylor and whispered, "I can take the fact that you called me a suck-up bitch but if you want to talk manipulative, try moving closer to home. I wonder where that friend of yours, Raquel, is right now?"

Taylor was puzzled at what Kasey said, but didn't show it in her face. _'Where is Raquel when I need her?_' Taylor thought to herself, _'What if Kasey said was right...why would Rocky do something like that...if she did do it..'_ She grew a scowl face and said, "Don't make foul excuses because you're afraid of losing to me,"

"Who said it was an excuse? It's actually the truth," Kasey stated, "and I'm not afraid of losing the contest to you. I can still beat you even if I wanted to,"

"We'll see on the dance floor," Taylor sneered.

"If you make it there, slut," Kasey smirked.

Taylor lost her last nerve and punched Kasey in the face. Chad and Troy had managed to hold her back before she did anymore damage.

"It's over, baby; calm down... for me," Chad whispered in Tay's ear. As she started to breathe a little bit normal, Chad and Troy led her out of the cafeteria, Gabriella following them, leaving the crowd mad that the fight was over.

"Are you ok now?" Chad asked her, once they let her go in the abandoned hallway.

"I...I just want to go home. This isn't a good day to be in school," Taylor whispered.

"Yeah, she's right. If you guys fight Mario and Kasey again, you might get suspended," Troy agreed.

"Alright then. We'll head out now before anyone else tries to make another comment about it, but we need someone to cover for us, just in case," Chad said.

"I will! You guys deserve a few days off of school to let things slow down," Gabriella replied.

Chad nodded in agreement and Taylor gave Gabi a huge hug and whispered, "Can you talk to Raquel for me? I just want to see if Kasey was right about what she said."

"Sure thing," Gabi said once they pulled back. Taylor smiled before heading off with Chad to escape from their treacherous school day.

Gabriella sighed as she sat next to Troy on the floor. It was silent for a while until Troy had said, "So I'm guessing your hypothesis on Raquel was right,"

"Yeah, but we won't know for sure until I question her about it," Gabriella replied, "that might be a tough cookie as it is,"

"It'll be fine, Gabi. Hopefully by the end of this week, this whole scandal will be blown over and things might bet back to normal," Troy told her, grasping her hand.

Gabriella smiled and clasped their hands together, saying "I sure hope so...but we need to start on our work. Chad and Taylor's social life and participation in the dance competition depends on it,"

"Yes ma'am!" Troy declared, shooting up off the ground, "I'll get Chad and Taylor excuses to have them out of class,"

"And I'll try to talk to Raquel," Gabriella replied as Troy helped her up, "thanks for helping me, Troy."

"Well, I knew it would be hard for you to get up since the floor's..." Troy said before he was interrupted.

"I mean, with all this going on, thanks for standing by," Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, now...it's no big deal," Troy shyly said, rubbing the back of his neck. Gabriella bit her lip as she continued to smile, "well, it is to me."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek but since the bell had rung at that moment, Troy turned his head and her lips landed on his. It only lasted a few seconds because of the oncoming students coming into the hallway. They had pulled back and looked at each other.

"I should...I sho...I should go...find Raquel...," Gabi said, trying to piece together what just happened.

"Sure...I'll...I'll get those things for...Chad and Troy. I'll catch you later," Troy tried to say back. Gabi smiled and nodded before heading down the opposite ways down the hallway. On both of their minds was the kiss that was there for a second but lasted forever in their minds.

**Ok, there we go! It took me almost 3 hours to type since the Super Bowl XLII was on. Anyways, hope you all like the chapter. The bonus scenes will be up before 101 Kisses will be updated. You know what to do now. R&R! Have a great evening! GO NEW YORK GIANTS!!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**


	16. AUPT Part 4 Bonus Scenes

**Ok, I'm so sorry about the whole ordeal of not updating as I should. I just went to court on Friday for custodial change and my life has never been the same since. So I'm gonna try all this week to update ALL (yes, ALL, even ones with hiatus) my stories while I am on school break. So, here's the long awaited bonus deleted scenes that you didn't read. Enjoy!  
**

**Gabriella/Raquel Confrontation**

5th period came around sooner than expected. Never the less, Gabriella had came prepared to be able to confront Raquel once for all. After the whole confession fight that happened between Taylor, Chad, Mario and Kasey, Kasey had given away a valuable piece of information. Taylor, of course, didn't want to believe it so she had Gabi had to investigate. And boy was Gabi ready to start dishing!

Gabi entered the room and she immediately found Raquel sitting in her assigned seat that was across from Gabriella's. Gabi knew that Raquel knew that she was looking for her. It was only a matter of time before the truth would finally be revealed. Gabriella came across the room and sat in her seat, appearing normal. Raquel looked over at Gabi, kinda confused at her actions. She sighed before saying, "Hello Gabi,"

"I know what you did to Chad and Taylor and don't you dare deny it," Gabriella said back.

Raquel winced at her icy tone before saying, "It wasn't the reason that you think it was Gabriella,"

"Save that BS for Taylor," Gabi sneered, finally looking at her, "all I want to know is why you even go through with, and even worse, with Mario and Kasey?!"

"Look Gabi, you're still new here. You wouldn't understand," Raquel said.

"Yeah, of course, sticking to the status quo and all that junk but blackmailing your own best friend just because of that," Gabi said, shaking her head.

Raquel just sighed as she placed her head on her hand, "I know, Gabs. I feel bad about it too,"

"You should," Gabriella finally said before class got started. She logged onto her computer and secretly sent an IM to Troy about her findings.

**GabGirl25:** Raquel had done the pictures. She flat out admitted it to me and I can't believe her.

**BBallStar16:**_ she admitted to it? Wow_

**GabGirl25:** yeah

**BBallStar16:** _so were you going to tell Tay about it?_

**GabGirl25:** no, raquel needs to. End of story

**BBallStar16:**_ alright then. So abt what happened in the hallway..._

**GabGirl25:** oh yeah, right

**GabGirl25:** look, im sorry about that. I wasn't really planning on it.

**BBallStar16:** _no, it's ok. I kinda liked it_

**GabGirl25:** you did, even though it was short

**BBallStar16:**_ you know what they say- short and sweet_

**GabGirl25:** true, very true

**BBallStar16:**_ so what now?_

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy two tables from her. He looked at her and just smiled, his blue eyes sparkling from across the room. She smiled back as she blushed softly, knowing that whatever was to come next, whether it is another kiss or another piece to the puzzle, everything would turn out fine in the end.

* * *

**A Break From the World**

After Chad and Taylor had departed from their friends, they sneaked off campus and was now eating at a nearly diner. Neither didn't know what to say about what happened that morning nor did they want to talk about it. They were sitting across from each other, sharing a Caesar salad and two vanilla milkshakes.

Chad had took a sip and looked over at Tay, "Are you getting better?"

"A little. I just had to get away from the school...from all that drama...I didn't even know that our relationship will be exposed and especially like this," Taylor explained.

"Me neither. It was a shocker but we have to deal with it, no matter what," Chad said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, and we'll do it together?" Taylor asked

"Of course, we'll get through this together. We always will," Chad smiles. Taylor smiles back at him as his thumb strokes the open skin. Immediately, his face lights up and he grows a smile.

"I have an idea to get your mind off of the drama," Chad told her as he takes another sip of his milkshake. Taylor gives him a weird yet acceptable look, saying that she will be ok with the plan. He takes her hand and leads her out of the diner, not without leaving a $20 bill to pay for their lunch. They went to his car and he took the shortcut back to his house. Taylor had soon realized that they were heading over to his house after he made the turn onto 5th Avenue that lead straight to his house.

"Is there a reason why we are going to your house?" Taylor asked.

"I told you that I was going to take your mind off of the drama," Chad said, "just trust me,"

"I'll see," Taylor replied, hoping that they wasn't going to do anything wrong and drastic. He parked his car in the driveway and took Taylor inside his house and up to his room. Locking the door behind them, he went over to the radio and turned it on, having J Holiday's 'Bed' play throughout the room. Taylor started to smile when she heard the music and as Chad had wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye (repeat 8x times)  
Put you to the bed, bed, bed  
Put you to the bed, bed, bed  
Aye,Aye, Aye, Aye_

"This is how you're gonna make me forget about the drama?" Taylor asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, yeah. Unless you have a better idea," Chad said, shrugging, "I just want us to be together, no secret cameras, no spies, just us being together. Is that ok with you?"

Taylor only nodded as she leaned up to kiss him softly and soundly. He tightened his grip around her waist to pull her closer as he kissed her back with the same love and passion. Taylor slipped out of her shoes as Chad started to take off his and her jackets before laying her down on his queen sized bed.

_Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like  
Alright  
Ok, tonight your having me your way  
Perfume, spray it there  
Put our love in the air  
Now put me right next to you  
Fittin to raise the temp in the room  
First rub my back like you do  
Right there, uh-uh, right there uh  
You touch me like you care  
Now Stop  
And let me repay you for the week that you've been thru  
Working that 9-5 and staying cute, like you do  
oh, oh, oh  
_

Once Chad laid her down, he had stopped his actions and just stared at Taylor, amazed at her beauty. He had took in all of her that he could see: her sexy brown eyes, her luscious lips and her cute-button nose. Tay was softly blinking as she watched Chad, his face looking very intuitive. She reached up to cup the side of his face and smiled, taking her hand up to his curly hair and going through it softly. Chad had smiled and took her hand, kissing the inside of her hand, before kissing her lips again. Taylor sighed into the kiss as their hands led them to their wonders...

_I love it (I love it)  
You love it (You love it)  
Everytime (Everytime)  
We touchin (We touchin)  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (You want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the morning (In the morning)_

Soon enough, Taylor's shirt, bra and Chad's T-shirt had been thrown on the floor. Chad was now caressing her breasts softly as Taylor moaned in pleasure. He slowly took one in his mouth, looking at her the whole time. It was basically torture for her to watch him make her feel so warm and delicious with him. When he was done with his actions, he reached up to kiss her, his hands going to her back, drawing lazy circles there. She had pushed him to the side, so they were facing each other. They had pulled back and looked at each other lovingly before Chad blurted out...

"I love you,"

_I wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over  
Love is war  
I'm your soldier  
Touching you like it's our first time  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
_

Taylor was shocked at his words and sat up almost immediately. Chad felt stupid at the moment and followed the same actions as Taylor. Feeling guilty, he told her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it this soon,"

This what made Taylor feel guilty also, to have him feel guilty and that she had felt the same way. She looked at him and shook her head, "No, don't take it back. I was going to say that...I love you too,"

"You do?" Chad asked softly.

Taylor just nodded shyly as Chad smiled and took her hand, "So you don't think we're going too fast?"

"Yeah, I do feel that we are going too fast but I trust you," Taylor says, touching his cheek, caressing it softly, "That's all that matters,"

"You're right," he said, nodding, before pulling her to him again, kissing her passionately. She kisses him back, her tongue going into his mouth. His hands go around her waist as he pulls her close and lays her back on the bed. As Chad started to make Taylor feel warm and good with his kisses and touches, they were already succumbing into their own world...

_Watch the sunlight peak over the horizons  
Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou  
Sun ain't the only thing that's shining  
Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou  
Now, I'mma send you out into the world with my love  
Tell everybody aye, aye, aye [x10_

It was almost 2 hours later before the couple had reached their final peak of ecstasy. Chad had shuddered before collapsing on the other side of Taylor. She had small beads of sweat on her forehead as she wiped them off and looked at Chad, both of them trying to catch their breath. Chad looks back at her before smiling, his hands immediately going to her waist.

"So..." Chad started.

"So...what?" Taylor asked.

"You ok?" Chad asked back.

"Yeah, surprisingly I am. I didn't know you had that much stamina," Taylor smirked.

"Well, you know...it's from all that basketball drills that Coach has us do. You have to thank Coach for that," Chad smiled, showing off his biceps as Taylor laughed.

"Well, you can be sure to tell him how much your stamina has built," Taylor told him, softly tracing the muscle lines on his arm.

"Uh...I'd rather not tell Coach Bolton about my sex life thank you very much," Chad said before laying back on the bed, cuddling Taylor next to her.

"Mmm ok," Taylor replied, holding him close to her, "I'm so tired, baby,"

"Me too...but I'm happy that we had this time together," Chad said, kissing her head.

"Same here, Chad. I really do love you," Taylor whispered

"I love you too," Chad whispered back to her before they fell asleep to the rhythms of their hearts.

_I wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over  
Love is war  
I'm your soldier  
Touching you like it's our first time  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

**Alright, now I'm done with that! I hope you all like that though! Another update from me will be up later today. Love you all!**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**


	17. BlogTalkRadio Announcement

Hey Everyone! I have a very huge announcement to make! Today, I'm having my first segment of my new blog talk show, High School Musical and all its Glory! Today's first segment is basically the general discussion of High School Musical 1 & 2, like what were your favorite scenes, favorite couples and characters and stuff like that! For more information or the call number for the show, go to my site: blog talk radio . com/HSMFanficAuthorGirl (type in everything without spaces and add the World Wide Web symbols). The show starts at 5:00 and you can listen in and call in. Just go to my website and all the info you need will be there.

I really need a lot of support since this is my first segment for my show. I'm hoping for a great turnout so I'll see, or hear, you guys on my show soon. Thanks a lot guys!


End file.
